Messed Up: Mishima Zaibatsu
by KingZhongmou
Summary: Jin is the enstranged son of Zaibatsu leader, Kazuya. At the times when the Iron Fist decided the king of the Zaibatsu, Jin chooses to find his own way. Loyal Zaibatsu soldier, Kentaro Usaro, decides to spoil his enemy and confront his own ally - Kazuya.
1. Chapter 1: King of Iron Fist Tournament

**Messed Up: Mishima Zaibatsu**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters.  
**A/N:** This story is set in 2003, King of Iron Fist Tournament 5.

**Chapter 1. King of Iron Fist Tournament 5**

...BEFORE KOIFT4...

Brisbane, Australia...

A city crowded with buildings, new and old. Nestled amongst the towering buildings of this city was a small dojo. A young man trained there, his face covered by the hood of his purple jacket. This young man trained there quietly...

... The young man was Jin.

Day after day, Jin trained in the traditional art of karate. Ever since Heihachi's betrayal, Jin loathed everything about himself. His Mishima bloodline, his fighting style, the Devil Gene in his blood, everything. He unlearned the Mishima-Ryu fighting style, thanks to the dojo master's training, and he mastered traditional karate. Jin's thoughts burned with the desire to destroy the evil Mishima bloodline, the bloodline of his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima, and his father, Kazuya Mishima.

One day, Jin heard rumors that The King of the Iron Fist Tournament 4 was announced. A once in a lifetime opportunity to exterminate the Mishima clan... Without hesitation, Jin hardened his resolve to enter the tournament. Jin hit a sandbag with his sharply honed kick. The bag burst open violently, and sand poured out of the bag.

...DURING KOIFT4...

Jin pushed all the greedy foes out his way as he waited to slay Heihachi Mishima. Flashing lights before his eyes causes him to freeze. Before he knows it, he falls unconscious and drops onto the floor. Kazuya walked near his son. He lifted him as a tear ran down his face. He smiled and held his son towards his chest.

"My son," Kazuya cried. "My beautiful son!"

Kazuya paused for a second and took another look at his son. He waited for vengeance to explode his head, but needed to gather memories first. Kazuya looked at his son and then he thought to himself, _'What kind of Devil could give birth to this child?'_. Suddenly, he looked up and he saw that a helicopter was closing into the buildings.

"Father," Jin cried. "I... I see images... Images of my mother..."  
"Your mother?" Kazuya asked, gripping onto his son as his own tears soaked Jin's clothes. "Who?"  
"J-J-Jun..." Jin cried out sorrowly. "Ju... Kazama!"

Kazuya looked down onto his son, who now, wasn't breathing. Kazuya looked down at his son, and he whispered something in his dying son's ear. Kazuya paused and shook his son awake. Kazuya began to dip his head into his son's chest.

"F-F-Father," Jin cried, deathingly. "I always see Mother... Whenever I try to kill you... She stops me... I always see Mother... Whenever I try to kill Heihachi... She stops me... I always see Mother... Whenever I try to kill myself... She stops me..."

Kazuya looked at his son and realised that he caused the damage to this family. He decided to do something against it.

"I always see Mother..." Jin cried, still as deathingly as at first. "Whenever I walk into the moonlight for peace... She stops me... Stops me from turning about and killing you... And lets me flap away in my wings... Father, as my dying wish... Kill Heihachi... Please..."  
"Heihachi?" Kazuya cried. "Huh, Jin, don't do this to me..."

Kazuya closed his eyes. He put his hands together and began to pray. He opened his eyes. His eyes were dark brown, and it swirled. After the next blink, Kazuya's eyes became red in one eye and yellow in the other. He looked at his son and grinned evilly. His tears turned from salty water... To blood. Kazuya raised his left arm into the air, bent at elbows, and pushed it slam into Jin's face. Kazuya moved to the right as he watched his dead son.

Behind him was a creak. Kazuya ignored this, and grabbed Jin's body. He began to get air out of his body, and soon, he began to shake histerrically. His eye sparked, and soon his arm became impatient. A large zap of energy and electric encircled his body and he ended up fighting a war with gravity as he rose into the air, his feet not touching the ground. He dropped Jin's body and he rose a cheek into the sky. After another twenty seconds, he retouched the floor. A large shadow enlargened over him, and larked into shape. Kazuya slowly turned around. A large winged body shown into the air and there stood... ... ... Devil Jin!

...

After the grueling battle between Kazuya and Heihachi Mishima at Honmaru, Jin takes flight, leaving Hon-Maru behind. He is overwhelmed by an evil presence and loses consciousness. Jin wakes to an unknown voice and sees a mountain forest, which appears to have been ravaged by a giant tornado.

However, Jin had no doubt that _he_ was responsible for the destruction. Upon returning to Yakushima, Jin was plagued by recurring nightmares. Jin could feel the influence of the Devil Gene growing stronger.

"It is only a matter of time before I am completely overcome by the Devil Gene," Jin said to himself.

Although he has no direction, Jin begins his journey, guided only by fate.

...

Jin Kazama put his shirt over his head and smiled, sharply. He then squinted his eyes and looked up at his friend and rival, Hwoarong. He blinked and took his large purple jacket and thrusted that over his head too. He then stood up and looked at Hwoarong's hands, which were positioned like he wanted to fight.

"Am I good for the tournament?" Jin asked. "Do you think I look OK?"  
"Yeah," Hwoarong replied. "But... When you enter, err... Put your hood on, and don't pose... Just walk on."

Jin looked up at Hwoarong and sighed. He then turned to Marshall Law who was standing near Paul Phoenix. He looked back at Hwoarong. A large voice which sounded like someone on a microphone began to speak. Jin shaked his head in a frustrated manner.

"All contestants for the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, please enter," the voice boomed. "May the contestants stand in height order, tallest stand at the end of the line please."

Jin closed his eyes and angrilly scrunched up his face. He shaked his head at the voice of his father, Kazuya, and opened his eyes, standing up. He stopped scrunching his face and began to walk towards the doors, which automatically opened. Jin walked forwards behind Ling Xiaoyu, and then walked behind Asuka.

"Please may Hwoarong and Jack-5 engage combat please," Kazuya's voice boomed. "Now can Paul Phoenix and Baek Doo San engage in combat please? Now Jin and Mokujin engage combat."

At the sound of his name, Jin looked up and looked to the back of the line. He saw a little wooden figure standing, and Jin walked forwards. Watching Mokujin walk forwards, Jin realised that Mokujin was his match. Jin watched Paul Phoenix and Baek Doo San walk onto a platform. They stood on it and disappeared. Jin walked onto the platform that Paul Phoenix was standing on. He waited on it, and eventually, he landed on a place above a restaurant.

"Hmm..." Jin sighed. "The smell of burned chicken and old rice. Why do I assume we're above the 'American Laws' Bakery'? Well, well, well... I see... So let's start... Hey, let's start with, I'm Jin Kazama. I'm fighting you now. And after the match ends, Kazuya will say 'Jin Kazama Wins'. Now your turn..."  
"... ... ... ... ..." was all that Mokujin could say - nothing. "... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."  
"C'mon, don't be like that and ignore me," Jin expised. "C'mon, little wooddie, let's see how you start the first round."  
"..." Mokujin replied, holding his hands near his face. "... ... ..."  
"You do boxing?" Jin asked, prasping his hands in his pockets. "Seeing by the way you're standing in stance you look like Steve Fox!"  
"... ... ... ... ... ...?" Mokujin asked. "... ... ... ... ...?"  
"You look like you're in an asking position kinda thing," Jin sighed. "But you gotta speak for me to understand you!"  
"Ten," Kazuya called on a microphone. "Nine, eight, seven..."

Jin realised that he was speaking so much, the two minute-lasting match had nearly ended. And all this time Mokujin was absorbing Jin's health using 'Doesn't Hurt Enemy' move. It made him able to absorb Jin's health without hurting him so that Jin wouldn't notice. Jin heard Kazuya again.

"Three, two, one..." Kazuya called.

Before 'Zero' was heard, Jin fell onto the floor.

"Perfect!" Jin heard Kazuya shout. "Mokujin wins!"  
"Arghh..." Jin muttered. "Beaten by a wood insect. At least we have another round to fight!"

Jin stood up and without talking, put his hands infront of his face. He stood in a Karate position and looked at Mokujin. Mokujin did the exact same moves that Jin did for his open scene.

"Paul Phoenix Wins," Kazuya said on the loud buzzer. "Hwoarong Wins."

Jin ran up to Mokujin, as Mokujin ran up to him. He stood still and watched Mokujin stand still. A few of Jin's fans were booing Mokujin. But there was more Mokujin fans though, since he was arose to destroy the evil that they all believed was ran by Heihachi Mishima again like in the 4th tournament. Jin listened to his fans cheering.

"Mokujin a copycat!" they screamed. "Jin will knock him black to black! If he survives then that's a fake! Here is Mokujin's last break!"

They kept copying that over and over and over again. But Jin eyed the crowd and stormed forwards a few steps. He saw that he was running out of time. He engaged total combat with Mokujin, and spun around and ducked. Mokujin spun around and ducked.

"Mokujin VS Jin!" Mokujin's fans screamed. "Mokujin will mock you Jin! Mokujin will mock you Jin!"  
"Mokujin and mock you Jin..." Jin said quietly. "So this is why he's doing the same moves, huh?"

Jin paced around in circles and had an idea. If Mokujin copied Jin, then Jin wouldn't acceed to victory.

_'Jin, in the future,'_ Jin thought. _'You will always blaze the enemy apart...'_

"That was my mother," Jin said to himself. "Always blaze the enemy apart. I have a plan."

Jin pulled up his sleeve and he put his left arm on his right arm. He smiled at Mokujin and began to swirl around in circles. Suddenly an eye spark flashed through Kazuya. He knew his son well, and decided to count down, although he was twenty seconds early.

"Ten," Kazuya called rather early. "Nine, eight..."

Jin hurredly rubbed his arms together and Mokujin copied. Mokujin began to be hurt on his arms, as he was rubbing the wooden hands together. Jin saw that Mokujn's hands were blazing into a large fire.

"Am I doing it right now, Mother?" Jin asked his self.

_'No, not to cut them apart, silly...'_ Jin thought. _'You'll blaze a fire that'll leads to absolute victor and you'll be at the head of the fire!'_

"I'll kindly take that as a yes," Jin expired very sadly. "Thank you Mother, Jun Kazama."

"Unfortunately, Jin Kazama Wins!" Kazuya called out in the microphone. "That son of a... Good riddance of this non-wanted dis-owned child!"  
"Father, I mean, how could you be so mean?" Jin insecuated, smiling justworthily.  
"Son," Kazuya called out on the microphone. "Calling that mean? You burned poor Mokujin, and Heihachi imprisoned his father Jinpachi, and also threw me off the cliffs!"  
"Tuh," Jin hurrumphed. "Yeah, yeah... What do I do now I've won?"  
"Steve Fox Wins!!" Kazuya called out. "Ten, nine, eight, seven... Nina Williams Wins!! Now may all contestants return to the HQ!"


	2. Chapter 2: Crimely Assualted

**Messed Up: Mishima Zaibatsu**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters.  
**A/N:** This is set in the Main Base.

**Chapter 2. Crimely Assaulted**

Jin pulled the bandages around his fist and turned around to see Mokujin on the floor. He kneeled down and picked up an 'Acid Rain' sign. He turned around and found his mother staring at him. Jin trotted forwards and suddenly, helicopters flew above the market.

"All people withdraw to the Main Base," Kazuya said. "Fighting at the Urban Jungle between Christie Montaro and Craig Mardu-"  
"You said my name wrong!" Christie growled, throwing her hands on her hips. "And now I declare you my enemy! Fall to the ground and die."  
"Sorry, it must be, I am not used to the names of male prostitutes," Kazuya said meanfully.  
"What?" she said angrily walking forwards.

Kazuya teleported all the people into the Main Base. He then eyed down all the characters that had been chosen. Jin stared at his father. He then eyed his dad down and frowned upon him.

"Just tell us what you are saying, you worthless old man," Jin shouted at his father.  
"Misopinionly, not my opinion, but indeed Heihachi's will," Kazuya began, "reads, _Jin Kazama, my dead grandson, I have shot you three times by the time this reaches hell. I grant you one wish that you wanted._"  
"I hate that miserable git," Jin shouted. "He shot me - remember? I want his body - and his will - out of town!"  
"Listen to what my old man has to say whelp," Kazuya shouted. "I am your King now!"

Jin shaked his head and looked up at Kazuya in defeat and sat crossing his legs.

"Now my father says, _'I now know that you are my grandson - And I loved you, but I killed you, not out of hatred but out of love. I shot you because if you died, I would soon die, and so would Kazuya as he would have no Devil Gene in him upon my death. Then we could settle our score in hell. And we could have peace upon the helly war, and none of the alive would have to fight through our battle. If this world collapses upon my death, you would be revealed to, a shocking secret, which I and your mother, Jun Kazama have kept secret._"

Upon saying this, Kazuya eyed down all the summoned people for the Tekken Tournament, and stopped at Asuka Nageto, a young woman. Asuka watched Kazuya's fingers curl up and order her to the Head Stairs. Jin twitched his eyes and watched Asuka climb the stairs.

"What are you gonna do to her?" Jin shouted, beginning to stand up. "She's my best friend, touch her and you're dead."  
"Hanshunman shonxi corshma hida," Kazuya said, watching Asuka's feet. "Keshi mihame ges, toshi ma hida, ges shonxi corshma hida!"  
"What is he saying?" Jin Kazama demanded to Marshall Law, putting his his left hand on his left ear and his right hand on his right ear, squeezing his head with the force of his two hands. "If this hurts her, I'll kill you."  
"Hanshunman shonxi corshma hida," Kazuya continued to cast. "Keshi mihame ges, toshi ma hida, ges shonxi corshma hida! Neglecto cashi nove meste ik coste manshmaheda! Tos le magsacta Zaibatsu no Mishima! Danse kat sika mo finale stekag! Jinpachi no Mish hashi ima kos tes lamante JINPACHI! Ressurecte Kazuya no grand masd hiki son!"

When he finished, Jin widened his eyes - Zaibatsu no Mishima? Mishima Zaibatsu? He now knew that this spell was about the company. But why call Asuka? Why did he shout JINPACHI? Why did he say 'Ressurecte'. Jin knew that meant ressurect in Japanese. But why had he felt so oblivious to these words. Jinpachi no Mish hashi ima? Taking away the no, and the hashi, it makes Jinpachi Mishima... Wait who is Jinpachi Mishima? Jin stormed forwards and shouted at Kazuya when he finished his spell, and a large step broke on the staircase that led to Kazuya's platform. A purple scent raced at maximum speed, and it looked sort of like a glimpse of a fat version of Heihachi. Jin noticed this in a split second when it disappeared on the platform that teleports the fighters. Jin felt nerves as he watched Asuka wobble and he then blinked.

"Don't do this to me!" Asuka screamed. "Help me!"  
"Run down," Jin screamed back to her rushing to the staircase to catch her. "Xiaoyu, get the left blade!"  
"I can't, Jin," she cried. "He's destructing the stairs!"

Jin ran up a few stairs, causing a lot of people to run towards him. He rushed up the stairs until the stairs collapsed behind him. He looked down to Hwoarong and frowned. He then angrily rushed up the stairs and looked up towards Asuka. Xiaoyu ran to prevent him from running, but Jin stormed up the stairs. Paul shook his head and sighed at Jin's foolishness. Jin, despite everyone's calls to bring him down, ran up the stairs and raced time to catch Asuka. Jin stopped as a few steps broke in front of him. He jumped up and grabbed the surface of the stairs. His hands landed on the tip of the edge of the stairs. He grabbed a broken piece of metal from the stairs, but his right hand slipped from the edge of the stairs.

"Woah!" Jin screamed. "Phoenix! Marduk! Do something and save me, please."  
"Arggh! Man!" Craig replied. "Now I can't fight King in the Tag Team Tournament! Aughh!"

Xiaoyu put her hands on her hips and stared directly at Craig. She walked a few steps closer to him and he shook his head and smiled angrily. Picking up an axe, he rushed towards the stairs. Xiaoyu and Marshall Law followed him speedingly. Paul walked towards the stairs armed with another axe. The pair began to chop at the staircase very strongly, until eventually, the staircase began to collapse. After one swift chop, the whole staircase fell in a swoop. Both Jin and Asuka screeched for dear life. Kazuya put his hands together and then smiled evilly. He grinned and armed himself with a small knife which he threw at Jin.

"Jin cannot survive Mish hashi ima!" Kazuya said in the microphone.  
"I have nothing to do with listening to next-up grandparents!" Jin shouted back.  
"Grandparents?" Kazuya asked. "I'm a Grandpa?"  
"Yes you are!" Jin shouted angrily at Kazuya. "I have a half-sister! You have a daughter! I am your son. She is your daughter! She has a baby!"  
"Wh-who?" Kazuya asked. "I demand to know and see my daughter and granddaughter!"  
"Grandson!" Jin shouted, holding onto the last platform which never fell. "Asuka, help me!"

Kazuya looked at Jin suspiciously. Jin heeled himself up so that he was on the platform. Huffing of relief, Jin smiled at Kazuya. The platform was suddenly swiped, and Jin slipped off, alongside Asuka. He was brave, and held his hands by his side while falling. He looked down at the crowd below, who held out a U.S.A flag to save the couple.

"WHO IS MY DESCENDANTS!" Kazuya screamed at the top of his lungs.  
"January and Azazel!" he shouted.  
"AZAZEL'S YOUR UNCLE!" Kazuya shouted once again.  
"AZAZEL'S MY NEPHEW!" Jin declared, as he was caught by Craig and she was caught by Paul. "And I have no codes to crack!"

Asuka and Jin were brought to their feet, but Asuka stared straight into Jin's eyes. Jin, thinking this was a stare of _how-to-say-thanks_, smiled at her, and walked towards her to get a hug. But Asuka walked backwards and stared very scared. She was about to tear out but she then halted and stopped staring at him.

"Azazel?" she asked. "He... Was... My..."  
"ASUKA!!" Kazuya screamed, pointing a gun that he drew at her. "NO!! BE QUIET, THERE IS NO LIFE BEYOND DEATH!!"  
"What!?" everyone asked in unison.  
"You're one son of a b-argh," Jin called, holding his throat as if to puke.  
"What's going on?" Hwoarong asked.

Jin rushed towards Asuka at his speed, and floored her. A shot fired over Asuka's head, but since Jin held her head when he floored her, she never heard it. He moved his hands from her ear and looked at her. Everybody sighed of relief except Xiaoyu who thought Jin loved Asuka when he kissed her forehead. Xiaoyu stormed towards Steve Fox, who was whistling in anger as Nina Williams was staring at him. Steve turned to Xiaoyu and began to whistle out of happiness. He moved towards Xiaoyu in which Xiaoyu grabbed his hand and pulled him to a door away from the other contestants.

"Kill her," Xiaoyu whispered. "I think that she killed Grandpa Heihachi!"  
"She's a female," Steve said back. "Otherwise I would've slew Nina already!"

Everyone looked at Asuka, including Steve. Jin tightened his grip against her hands and looked up at his father. He then sighed, and turned towards Xiaoyu. She was talking ever so angrily to Steve, in the same way how she urges Jin to have sex with her. Jin was still on top of Asuka, when he rolled off her and laid his back against the floor. Kazuya reloaded his gun again in anger, since he had never fell in love with a woman as everyone else had. After finishing reloading he aimed the gun at Jin and was about to shoot. Jin rolled himself into the air and ran.

"Damn!" Jin said very loudly. "Paul, reach for the platform! Craig, get Asuka to safety! And Steve, tie her up in the car next to Nina!"  
"Since when could you boss me around?" Paul asked looking at Craig.  
"Exactly," Craig replied. "I never gave you permission. But there, there, Paul. It is for the safety of a girl."  
"True," Paul replied, shrugging his shoulders, then rushing over to the platform. "What should I do when I get there?"  
"Grab the Laser Gun!" Jin screamed. "Then fire at me!"  
"No!!" Kazuya screamed. "Don't kill him!"

Everyone looked at Kazuya at his nonsense and stared at him furiously. Anna Williams frowned at Kazuya.

"Hold on, let me get my head straight," she sighed. "You don't want Paul to kill your son? But yet you aim at his chest!?"  
"He wants to kill me himself!" Jin shouted as he was still running.

As he was speaking, a shot fired, but neither Asuka nor Jin fell injured. Jin froze and looked behind him, to see blood trickling down Kazuya's head. Jin stepped forwards to see his father holding the gun against his head and blood running all over the gun and his left hand which held the gun.

"Father!!" Jin shouted. "Damn shoot him with the laser!"  
"What?" Paul demanded. "But he's dead! Plus there's only one more shot. I can't shoot this poor man! I never can! He's dying now!"  
"Shooting him will bring him back to life!" Jin shouted.  
"What!?" Paul demanded even louder and more confused. "Don't you want him dead?"

Steve ran behind Paul and pushed the trigger of the Laser Gun, but since Paul never held it in position, it fired on Brian Fury. Brian looked at Paul, as his arm was being electrocuted and he stared at him. He took out a gun from his arm pocket, alongside Jack-5, turning his hand into a bomb.

"1, 2, 3, 4," Jack-5 said loudly.  
"SOOOORRYYY!!!" Paul screamed as Jack-5 stopped the bomb.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Jin screamed at Paul for missing a shot.

However the bomb still went off, and, Kazuya fell from the High Platform by the impact that set the bomb off. Kazuya dropped at high speed, and fell right in front of the laser that was still firing. As the laser hit him, the electricity in the building switched off. Jin was now shuddened in darkness.

"Haha! My phone works!" Jin said, switching his phone on.

However, after half a minute, the phone turned off, and, there was no darkness. However, a great light of fire flew into the air. It was its own light source. A huge face began to glow, and Jin saw Kazuya, his father, in mid-air. He then realized what had now hit the hall. He kneeled down, and saw that fiery wings flew over his father's back. He looked up and realized his plan had now backfired in his face. He stood up and stared at Asuka, as now the light had made her visible.

"You murderer!" Asuka screamed at Jin. "You floored me in an attempt to rape me or whatsoever, and then caused your Dad to shoot you, and then set a laser on Brian Fury, and then caused Jack-5's anger to express and then you exploded the place, and then you set the laser on your own Dad and then stopped the electric from working and then caused your Dad to turn into a giant devil-like creature and now a fireball is headed towards us!!"  
"I can do so many things when you express it like that," Jin growled at her angrily. "For example, I risked my own life to save you on the stairs and I did that all wrong. If my Dad hadn't have shot himself then, he would be freed of the Devil Gene and alongside I, and Grandpa Heihachi would be in hell right now with all the Devil Gene. And now only I have been freed, but my Dad has taken my Devil Gene! And also, I haven't even been given a thank you!"

Jin nodded his head in disgust and spat next to Asuka. He walked away from her, so she stared at him in anger, but when the fireball missed her and hit the wall, she realized what she was missing. She began to feel Jin inside her, but when she turned around, everybody was against a wall. She then frowned and pointed towards Jin. Everybody rushed at him, but before arriving, Jin turned around and looked at them all.

"Kill me now," Jin demanded. "All those who wanted me to get rid of my Devil Gene, kill me now! Kill me in my Hour of Need! Kill me in the same hour that your dreams have been completed. I am a freeman! If you want me dead, I will not rise against you as Devil Gene! I am no longer invincible to human hands! Test me! Kill me and I'll be buried in the Grovewood Cemetery! I will not rise! I have not got the power to rise from the dead now! I am now powerless against you all! So kill me!!"  
"You are not powerless, Jin," Asuka declared. "You have the power of one voice. One voice can gain you no power than what you already have. But our power of hundreds and once in Grovewood City, the power of millions of people will be too much power for you to handle Jin! You can not take me down!"  
"I will not take you down, Asuka," Jin sighed. "I... I..."

Jin quietened down, now, all he needed was his stance and a few blows to be given to someone else, before he was finally captured. Jin was now in stance as the hundreds of men and women rushed towards him, begging for trouble.


	3. Chapter 3: Kentaro

**MESSED UP: MISHIMA ZAIBATSU**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a character.  
**A/N:** For everyone who wants too see my stories continue. Soz, for taking long, I had exams the past month and I was held up. I also had three complete chapters to add from before but it got out of date. So here comes the third chapter.

Chapter Three. Kentaro

Jin Kazama opened his eyes. His friends were all gone. He was on his own. He span around. There was electrical buzzes and sounds and then a large spike of glass electocuted the air. Electric began to be a spiral in front of his eyes. He was swirling around in circles until - BANG!!! A large explosion filled the air and smack...

Jin sat up. He stopped spinning around, his head began to twist in a headache. He stood up, and then moved forwards.

"Homnaru..." Jin groaned. "I beat him. And when I left... An explosion? There was cannons... And Jack-4s... But a Jack-5? When was there Jack-3? Jack? Jane? JANE!"

Jin began to step forwards, noticing his place. The Mishima Zaibatsu Laboratory. And the worker was Jane. Was she dead? Did she run? The door swang open. That could of been her. Jin saw no one. He jogged to the door, and turned his head round the door. No one. He stepped out and a room next door to him was open. A man about the same age as his grandfather was standing with chains connected to his arms. He had a bald head. Then, a fire scorched and the chains clunked. The man was large, about 5'10 and weighing almost 600 grams. He tugged his right hand as the chain disconnected to his arm. Then he tugged his left arm so the chain disconnected there too. The man must've been blind, Jin was right infront of him. The giant turned around and stretched out a punch, and began walking off.

Jin moved back and began to ran. His legs were moving to fast and a bullet flew. Crank, crank, crank... Jin ran as fast as his legs coukd take him. There was a long hall infront of him, so he ran down it. His leg hit the air. The air must've been hard-boiled, because it threw him forwards and then, his waist cracked. His body dropped down and he seemed to be moving through the floor ground.

He began to drop down and then landed THUD after a fifty nmetres fall, through ten floors. He landed on a rock.

"Argh!" Jin cried as he held his back.

Slowly he stood up and looked out at the building. He saw a large hole in the building, where he must've dropped out. But a section after that continued... It was an illusion. That flipping bugger. He growled and then ran at top speed. He ran speedily, and then tackled over his laces. The lab blew, luckily, there was about seven labs left. Jin ran fast as he could and then away.

MEANWHILE...

Asuka touched Hwoarong's fingers and smiled. He looked at her, and then she pulled him into a hug, and as soon as the hug ended, Hwoarong turned around to leave the room. He felt his shirt being tugged off. He turned around and smiled. He moved close to her and their lips connected. They began to snog, and then they threw eachother down to the floor. He ripped off her overjacket, so she smiled and and ripped down her half-cut trousers. She began to lick down his stomach and to the trousers. She then ripped them down to his feet in such force he fell back into the wall. She stopped licking his stomache and was about to suck until...

The door swung open. Hwoarong was naked, and Asuka was wearing a bra and knickers. Her head was at his stick, so it was quite clearly obvious what was happening. It was a known face, to Hwoarong.

"Doo San?" Hwoarong asked, his ginger her muddled up. "Err..."  
"So this is why you're late for training, huh?" Baek asked. "CLOTHES ON! THE PAIR OF YOU!"

Baek slammed the door, eyes furious and fingers squiggling. Hwoarong was frowning, as soon as the footsteps disappeared, Hwoarong moved forwards to her so he was on top of her and a private place was inside her mouth. He began to groan lightly and then she bit.

"AIIIGHHH!"

Hwoarong's mouth opened and closed. His eyes were squinching and he jumped. She licked and then took off the remaining of their clothes. Hwoarong's back hit the wall, so she crawled torwards him and kissed his mouth, and then two private places on both bodies connected.

"Arrghh!" (MAN)  
"Aiigghhh!" (WOMAN)

"Aiiggh! Aigghh! AHhh...!"  
"Oh, Asuk- ARRGHH!!"  
"Hwoarong! Aighh! Aigh! ... OWW!! Huh..."  
"SEXY, sorry. AHH-ccident."  
"Huh..."

Soon they scrawled under the covers and began to shake about.

SOMEWHERE ELSE...

Jin kick the barrell so it snapped. He then looked up and smacked the doll in front of him. He knocked down the doll onto the floor and stood up, putting his arms to his side and then swinging his head low.

"Asuka, are you cruel enough not to forgive me?" Jin asked himself. "Hwoarong... Xiaoyu... You aswell... Forgive me?"

Jin looked up and stared at what was in front of him. He felt sick inside, puke-sick. His muscles tensed up as his eyes fumed. He fell back onto a mattress which was carefully placed behind him. He bumped against the floor in a large amount of injury. His head swirled. It creased his stomach, causing him to hold his hands against his stomach. He belched out thin air. He was breathing in harder than ever before. Then he reached forwards, blood rushing, and a zoom of splattered yellow and green energy shot out. It was acid-eating vomit. He threw his arm over as he rolled onto his stomach. His eyes rushed in water. This pain caused him his first tear ever since her mother was murdered by the powerful combination of the Devil and True Ogre. That was nearly three years ago. He had to get over it. His mind began to ache. He thought of Cerberus.

Cerberus was of a Portuguese mankind. He was born in Portugal. Cerberus was the grandson of King Edward VIII, who came onto and abandoned the throne in 1936. Edward and Wallis Simpson had about seven children. But Edward had a one-night stand with Lady Anne of Lisbon. And as you would guess Anne of Lisbon had twins, a boy and a girl. The boy was called Jermaine, as Anne married a Kenyan man called Jeffrey. The daughter was called Carieh. Carieh married a portuguese man called Collan. They had six sons, one called Cerberus.

Carieh was born in 1936. She married Collan in 1963. She had two sets of twins, and two single-born children. Cerberus was the youngest child, being born in 1973.

Jin knew that Cerberus was of three descents, a royal descent, a portuguese descent, but the third was unknown. Cerberus' paternal grandmother was also portuguese. But his paternal grandfather. Although he was kind to Jin, he was a sub-enemy to him. Denyl hated his mother, Jun Kazama. On May 18 2000, Denyl and Jun had a fallout when Jun said she was going to quit her job of being a police officer. Three days later and she was killed.

He was upset now. His eyes was steaming and he scrolled his head around. He stared at the wall. Then a few guards in black suits streamed with large sub-machine guns and dark black glasses through a door in a upper storey. A balcony like a casino. The balcony inside the building. Jin wasn't very happy. His eyes wondered up at them. His mouth drew a line of blood. The men were the troops from the Mishima Zaibatsu man clan. They were relatives of the founder, Jinpachi's friend who died in the Second World War. Jin looked at the leader, Kentaro Usara. Kentaro Usaro was the WWII heroes' great-grandson born in 1984.

"S-S-Shame?" Jin said to himself, looking up at Kentaro.  
"No. When I get to the bottom of the staircase, I'm gonna shoot you. It takes twenty seconds, Jin. You're going to run. It takes fifteen seconds. Quick."

Jin stood up. He looked at Kentaro.

"Quick and run. Jin is afraid. Hah, no doubt. He hardly stands."

Jin frowned. His knees were fragile. It began to shake. He was shaking and shivering and shovering.

"I will rip out that soulless and treacherous heart."

Jin dropped. He heard Kentaro's foot steps pattern on the floor. The countdown of 10, 9, 8, 7 etc. Jin jumped, afraid a little, of his old friend. Kentaro dropped his large sub-machine guns in a exact same time as his soldiers. He then pulled out in AK74 in unison with his men, who pulled out AK47s.

"Five. Four. Three. Two-and-a-half. Two. One-and-a-half. One. Zero-and-three-quarters. Zero-and-a-half. Zero-and-a-quarter. Zero. Lock fire. Ready, aim... Minus one."  
"Minus one?" Jin asked slowly. "Hmm..."  
"Minus one means count three down to zero then shoot."  
"Oh..."

Jin hurled himself forwards. He rolled over and then stood up, his head hanging down and his fists tensing. His chest bulged out, pounding like hell. His eyes were lock-on-target A.K.A. Kentaro Usaro. He lifted up his head. He rised one foot, and then sprinted like the devil. He counted to three, and then the sound of a drill plunging into the wall was heard. Kentaro was pelleting bullets into the wall and crushed a whole pillar down. The crumble of the long, tall silver sparkly pillar. Jin dived forwards and towards an open door. Something above him, likely to be a huge boulder pushed or hurled down, most likely pushed because of angle, dropped above him. It would take a second to die, and a second to escape. He had a choice.

To live, would mean that he had an exit through the back door, and either start a new life and to die would mean to be killed much to Kentaro's luck. But to live would mean to face the punishment of giving his father a full-time of the devil gene. That would also count as the experience of remaining with no devil gene and also the sin of betraying the three closest people to him.

MEANWHILE...

Asuka stared at the window, her eyes watching Baek Doo San walk out. She had a towel rapped around her. The floor was soaked with a pool of hot water. She was standing up straight, with her soaked hair flowing behind. The door opened, and so she turned her head. It was just a soldier, holding her clothes.

"The master told me to deliver your clothes. It's a beautiful red dress that suits you. Just walk out into the sunlight and dance with the master's son."  
"His name is?" Asuka asked closely.  
"Kentaro Usaro."  
"I know him?" Asuka asked closer.  
"No, Your Lady, unless you work with the Zaibatsu," the soldier laughed.  
"See you downstairs then, Yugen."

Asuka watched carefully as Yugen, the soldier, closed the door. She silently cried. She knew Kentaro. And loved Kentaro. And loved Hwaorang. She had a decision. Hwoarang or Kentaro. Kentaro or Hwaorang.


	4. Chapter 4: Two Fights, One Night

**MESSED UP: MISHIMA ZAIBATSU**

**Disclaimer:**** I own Kentaro, Yusen, Suferion, Hiniyo, Kiriyu, Vexx, Inuart and Jesse. I don't own Asuka's father although I created the name Suzuken  
A/N: **By the way, Kentaro is the son of Baek Doo San and Haley Usaro, the grand-daughter of Kinyua Usaro. And Yusen is a general who began bombing down parts of Iraq on request of English prime minister, Tony Blair. He is also a soldier under Baek and Kentaro's friend.

Chapter Four. Two Fights, One Night

Kentaro cracked his knuckles. He looked around him as he dressed in his favourite black suit, with a red rose in his left outer pocket. He also had white gloves surrounding his fists. He stared at the mirror. He tugged at his tie. He pulled out his handkerchief. He pulled it hard. A gun fell out his pocket. It was a Browning 9x19mm Hi-Power. It was also called a GP35. Kentaro smiled. He opened up the handkerchief. It was bloodstained. He stared deep. He opened the desk draw. A body was found inside it. The body was masculine - a male. Kentaro pulled out a fingerprint paper, and began to rub it on the man's neck. He held it tight against his neck. He then tightened his grip. He released the fingerprint paper, and then threw it across from him into the fireplace.

He drew out another fingerprint paper and tightened the grip around a bullet. He plunged it into the body, and quickly zipped the paper off, and pulling his hand back, avoiding the blood marking on his glove and leaving a stain. He walked a little forwards towards the mirror and breathed on it, leaving air to change to water. He closed the draw with the body fitted and then walked off. He opened the door and then walked out slowly, closing the door behind him. He smiled.

AT THE PARTY...

The music played. People were jumping and dancing and cheering along to the beat. Yusen pulled his thumb, and then walked forwards. The bar was right in front of him. He sat on the stall and leaned an elbow on the bar and then looked at the barmaid.

"A pint of tequila," Yusen groaned, plucking a tenner on the table.  
"Make that £7.97, please."

Yusen watched her pour tequila in his glass. She handed it over and gave the change. He drank it quickly, finished it off and walked off torwards the partying people. He began to dance in a pattern with them. He drew a gun - a Walther P99. He slightly pulled it, and looked over his shoulder at a young man standing with a drink in his hand. It was champagne. The man was speaking with another boy, possibly his brother and about seven girls. He looked a little confused but still happy.

Kentaro pushed the door to the limousine open and stood out. He had tinted shades on, coloured black. He looked around him and stared deep into the eyes of the same man Yusen was studying too. He drew his gun and walked impatiently into the crowd. He knew if he was in deep trouble, Yusen would signal the alarm and assassinate the young victim before worst happens. Kentaro was pulled aside by another assassin.

"Be patient, Kentaro," Suferion whispered violently in his ears.  
"What do you want?" Kentaro asked suddenly. "I will kill him. You will stay behind. The cash is upstairs. When I am arrested, you bail me out. It is not a hard job. You must obey. Do you understand?"  
"If any of us are arrested, Kentaro, you know I won't help. If you get arrested, the cash is mine."  
"You will die. Some time soon you will be attacked. Yusen will not be most glad. But then we work for money. I get your point. But try not to face the barrel of my gun."  
"Hmph!" Suferion groaned. "You kill him, Kentaro, and go get your self busted. Be proud when I let you out, kid."  
"I owe you thanks," Kentaro said lowly, walking further of towards the target.

Asuka was standing on the stairs, watching over the bar at the people. She drew out her phone. She typed in a number - eleven numbers - and then breathed in deeply. Was she ready to do this. Last night she was ready with Hwoarang. But she has Kentaro. The difficult decision is who does she love more. Kentaro is her ex-boyfriend who ended their relationship because he was hospitalised by Asuka's now-deceased brother, Kiriyu. He was killed by Asuka's bodyguard, Hiniyo, when she threatened to kill him (although not meaning it), and Hiniyo took it personally and answered her call. Hiniyo escaped when Yusen warned him that Asuka's father was coming out to get him, and so his friend Feng Wei came and battered Asuka's father, Suzuken, hospitalising him.

She pressed the 'enter' button, the green one. The phone said 'Calling The Somebody'. The phone was answered.

"Bring the bomb," was a cut-short command.

Asuka closed her phone after 'The Somebody' hanged up. A tear fell out of her eyes, as she took out a box from her pocket. She turned around and looked up the stairs. It was Xiaoyu. Asuka quickly pocketed her phone and then nodded her head. Xiaoyu walked away. She turned back to the crowd. She walked forwards and wiped her eyes with her hands. Hwoarang turned the corner to face her and kissed her so her back hit the banister. He then wiped more tears that fell. He saw that she was not amused at all. So he kissed her forehead.

"The matter is?" Hwoarang asked slowly.  
"Nothing, it's just... I needed to go to... to... Market... but... I don't want to miss the party."  
"Oh," Hwoarang breathed in. "Well, I'm not going, so, I could go to Market for you. What do you want?"  
"Tons of flowers and a red wire cord and also a green wire cord. And a card and envelope that says, I Miss You on it."  
"Ok?" Hwoarang said slowly. "See you... later?"  
"Thanks," Asuka smiled, kissing him hard. "Bye."

Hwoarang nodded and walked off. She walked into the cheering crowd.

ELSEWHERE...

A man walked into the gardens with a Winchester M1897. He looked around him. There was nobody. He whistled. About forty men with shotguns crawled around and hid in the dark corners of the gardens. They were hiding in the dark from an assassination plot.

"Get ready!"  
"For what?"

He crawled out the dark corner and ran towards the door. He smacked the door open with the behind of his shotgun. The door flung open. He charged in and kicked down a guard, against a table. He then threw the guard against the floor. They crossed the corridor. There was two corridors stretching left and right. A third corridor led to immediate stairs. He ran up the stairs. Ten men followed him up and the other thirty split out equally to the other corridors. He ran up the stairs at almost full speed.

A speedy run by him and crashes into guards and such left a high alarm ringing. The man entered a light room. His men split in two to cross different levels. Gunshots all over the building were heard. He pushed forwards and charged the other guards. The guards pushed forwards too. Some fell, and squashed. He rushed in the crowd and fired at the people surrounding the edge. He threw a smoke bomb. From the other side of the building more gunshots were heard. Doors barged open as flocks of Doo San soldiers marched in at a speed.

He sighed, fluentually.

BACK AT THE PARTY...

Asuka saw Kentaro. Kentaro moved torwards the men sitting down. As he was about to touch the man's shoulder and draw a gun, he was pushed back. He saw Asuka standing in front of him. Yusen walked off while watching the man also. Yusen walked over to the DJ, and stared at him.

"Change the music," Yusen instructed.

The music changed. The rap music changed into calmer music. A romantic music. Yusen watched Asuka dance in a circle. He was suddenly pushed aside. It was Suferion. What did he want. They worked together after all, but it must've been important. They were instructed to not come into contact unless an emergency. What was it about?

"Yusen..." Suferion muttered.  
"What?" Yusen growled back, unimpressed by Suferion's disobedience.  
"The Regent's building is in a crossfire, and Baek needs back up."  
"He needs what?" Yusen, surprised and now interested, asked aloud.

Suferion ran through the crowd. The music was so loud that the dancers couldn't here the shootings.

Asuka and Kentaro were dancing slowly. Asuka saw the DJ. The DJ was staring at the two brothers - the two men. He was also wondering. Asuka held Kentaro tight - the breeze wasn't the only cause, but she knew there was trouble up at the Regent's building. So did Kentaro. So did the DJ. And assuming so, so did the two men. They were talking to guards now.

"Tell me you are active?" Kentaro asked.  
"In the dojo? Yes," Asuka replied.  
"You still train for my father. Then I must retrain also. It would back up my fists. Where is Hwoarang?"

They both paused.

"At the Market," Asuka said, resuming the dance, and being spun around. "He is calm. He is kind."  
"And I am not?" Kentaro asked.  
"What are you at, Kentaro?" she asked.  
"Shh..." he whispered to her, spinning her back in.

The music stopped for about five seconds. Loud gunshot was heard.

"Alright, that's it. Someone wants to die. I will end their life. I don't care who it is. They will be cut. Do you understand?"

She took out the box again. On it, it read, 'Danger: Do not open the box unless permitted. This countdown lasts 30 seconds.' She kissed it and then put it back in her pocket. She then walked behind him, as he marched, holding his gun in his pocket. He thrusted it out and then marched past Yusen. Yusen was still jogging towards The Regent's building. The DJ looked at the two men who also ran towards the building.

Someone was standing there, looking over at Asuka and Kentaro. It was Hwoarang. He had been there for a time amount of five minutes. He had watched them dance. His eyes twitched as he walked fastly towards Kentaro and Asuka. He began to jog. And then run. Ka-boom. He charged at full speed as he shot forwards towards them. He reached behind Kentaro and punched him. Kentaro leaned forwards.

"HWOARANG?!" Asuka screamed.

Hwoarang pushed Kentaro against the ground, KO-ing him. He span around and put his hand lightly on Asuka's neck. He pushed her on the floor and stuffed the flowers in her mouth.

"Hmph! Give them to Kentaro when he awakes in the hospital," Hwoarang evilly laughed.

He laid the wires on the floor and threw the cards on her. He dragged Kentaro by his collar and pulled him through the crowd. Yusen and Suferion were already at the building now, and the DJ had travelled too. Hwoarang pulled Kentaro. His collar ripped. He breathed deeply.

SOMEWHERE ELSE...

Eddy Gordo sat down, his head in his hands. His master was in hospital. He breathed deep. Christie Montiero was sat down beside him. She was crying. The master was her grandfather. Her eyes were soaked as the nurses walked by. Christie lied her head behind her, and cried more tears.

"Will he heal?" Christie asked, frightened.  
"Of course he will."

AT THE DOJO...

Hwoarang looked at both Asuka and Kentaro. Asuka was tied to a chair, and Kentaro was on the floor. A police car with sirens on parked outside. A man in a suit with his hair risen and jelled up backwards walked in. His suit was black and his eyes were golden. Well, they were actually brown but the lights changed its colour. Anyways the man had a MAC-10, a large gun. He held one in his hand. He walked forwards and pushed the door open. It wouldn't budge. So he smashed it. He fell in.

"Hwoarang!!!" Asuka cried as Hwoarang kicked Kentaro in his stomach. "Stop!"  
"Hwoarang, you are under arrest for the assault of Kentaro Usaro and Asuka Osaka and also vandalism. You can say as you must but it may harm your defense and cause you to keep a life sentence."  
"Jin?" Hwoarang and Asuka said aloud in unison.  
"All three of you betrayed me. Now I have a job in the law enforcement you three can be arrested without question. And without trial."  
"WHAT?" Asuka shouted. "YOU'RE the one who put YOUR own FATHER in PRI-SON! And gave him a life time worth of the DEVIL GENE! Whatever we committed is a lower crime to what you committed. FOOL! YOU are the greatest sin that humanity has ever created. I can't believe that disbelievable mother of yours gave birth to you. She is a bit-"  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Jin screamed. "No. You have no reason to account my anger. I was found not guilty for putting a cruel and bitter man in jail. What the f... Forget it! Vexx, Inuart - arrest them all."  
"Nooooooooooooo!" Asuka cried, as she was dragged by the two brothers and turned on her chest.

They clicked the handcuffs on her wrists. Hwoarong ran towards Jin and stuck out his foot.

"Ugh!" Jin groaned, as he was sent flying backwards into a wall, watching as Inuart left Asuka on the floor with a chair still tied to her back and chains on.  
"Hwah-yen..." Hwoarang laid his foot on the ground, striking Vexx with his other.

He repeated this process again, and knocked back Inuart. He hopped back a few steps and violently pushed his leg down onto Kentaro's shoulder. Blood poured out. The back door pushed open. Baek was standing there, in his brown suit and hat, watching Hwoarang standing in Tae-Kon-Do position with three men lying down on the floor. They all pushed themselves up. Baek smiled at Hwoarang, who nodded back. Baek ran past Hwoarang to do a flying kick, but noticed Asuka on the floor. His left foot skidded as his right foot stopped at Jin's neck. He span around and looked at Hwoarang. Hwoarang just realised - his foot was strangling Kentaro's neck, and Baek had just noticed. He moved his foot, to a pool of blood. Kentaro was motionless. Baek was angry. He struck his leg down, and then looked at his bleeding son.

"Are you trying to kill my son?" Baek shouted. "ARE YOU!?"

Hwoarang was silent.

"Explain this to me. EXPLAIN HER! EXPLAIN HIM! EXPLAIN HIM! EXPLAIN HIM! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"  
"Well... err... Kentaro and Asuka... they got together... and... I saw the box... IT WAS A BOMB! A BLOODY BOMB! YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU SEE! WHAT ARE YOU, BLIND? She sent me to get wire cords to set the bomb. I found a vest in her limo when I collected my cigarettes and I found a flipping blue wire attached to it. She's a madman! She needed extra wires. And Kentaro had a handkerchief with BLOOD on it. I saw it, Baek. I'm alive too you know."

POW! BANG! YAU! KHIN! SPLAT!

Blood poured. Some one was dead. Who?

There had been two fights this day. It broke a party. A gun fight - between that man and his forty soldiers and Yusen/Suferion. And a handfight between Baek and Hwoarang. However, since scenes weren't shown, we haven't a clue if it was or was not Jin, Vexx and Inuart who joined in or if Yusen and Suferion joined in. However, somebody is dead. WHO?

The scenes of this battle will be shown in the next chapters to come... in a flash back.


	5. Chapter 5: Lei Wulong

**MESSED UP: MISHIMA ZAIBATSU**

**Disclaimer: I own Kentaro, Yusen, Suferion, Hedaro, Vexx, Inuart, Cehieres, Jesse and Sereo.  
A/N: Jesse was included in the last chapter but anonymously. You have to guess which anonymous character in the last chapter was Jesse.**

** Chapter 5: Lei Wulong**

Jin laughed hysterically. His hips pushed his head backwards. He watched as the police sped torwards him. He laughed still, and then walked. He walked. He walked. He walked. He sat down and picked up a suitcase. He was wearing purple gloves. He put the suitcase next to Kentaro's body, and rubbed Kentaro's hands on the handle. He then moved Kentaro's hand and smiled. He opened the suitcase by the side, incase to smudge any fingerprints. He laughed like mad, and then scattered all the money. Then, he looked at the wall, and walked torwards it. It looked as if a hammer smacked it, and then quietened down when the sirens came. Red and blue flashes through the window. Jin's nose had blood on it, his blood connected to Hwoarang's hand. And the floor. He opened the door.

"Thank you! You came!" Jin cried.

Jin looked at the officers, who nodded at him.

"Excuse me, can I have your name and details?"  
"I'm Ji... Jolveni Amazak from America. My father was from America and my mother from Japan. I live here alone, my mother be dead."  
"Date of birth?"  
"That has no matter!"  
"Ok. I want you to describe what had happened."

Jin paused, what to say - what to say.

"Well, I heard screaming and crying. At first I reckoned it was just practise in a dojo, but then I saw blood flying up at the window. I walked in, and they were fighting. The brown haired boy with two cuts in his eyebrow was holding a suitcase and they were fighting for it. I saw the ginger one tie the girl to the chair and the girl was holding a knife, aiming for Hwoa- the ginger kid's leg and missed. The man with the brown suit put a gun to the innocent man with red hair's eyes. The red haired man, the almost-bald man and the man with the jeans were trying to stop the brown suitor. The jeans man was scared, and begging for mercy, I thought he was innocent but I don't know. They held the three hostage, and tied the girl for being aggressive, but someone punched me. When I woke up they were all knocked out and bleeding. I don't know who punched me!!!"  
"OK, I will go inside."  
"Please."

As soon as the officer walked in he was shocked. Seven gunshots on the wall, blood leaking off a bookshelf and everyone unconcsious. One of them woke up. He looked around him, and saw Jin. He breathed in.

"Ji-" he paused.

He saw the flock of officers charging into the building looking around to see the cops. He looked at them, and saw the downwards stairs behind him. He turned around and tried to run. He skidded down the stairs but the door was locked. The officer ran down, but was kicked in the stomach. Another cop rolled under the other cop flying over him, and then pulled the boy's legs forwards. The boy who awoke fell back and bashed his head. The door opened. He tried to crawl and run, but his shoes were held in place. He struggled to escape, but cuffs trapped him. They dragged him up, no regret.

"Help!" the man screamed.

As he was taken up the stairs, he saw all the other bodies being taken by the beds. Now he wished he had sleepen to get through it, or he wished he had exited earlier.

"Well done, kid," the officer mumbled. "You've done yourself good praises."  
"See you later, sir."

The officer finished placing Kentaro's body in the police van. He walked into the front seat. He slammed the door and drove off. What had happened? Jin nodded as he took a step on the doorstep. He looked over at the vans, as they soothed into the moonlight and disappeared. Jin looked as his shadow stretched into the further darkness. He walked forwards. He should've been done up and dusted at the dojo. Why did he survive. Why was he so lucky? This isn't a good enough joke. Jin had escaped so much. He flees. He flees. He flees.

Firstly, he should've been killed by that tiger when he was six. But he ran away through the forest and pit-trapped it. Secondly, when he was fifteen, he was attacked by Devil and True Ogre. He should've died but he escaped, and his mother, Jun faced punishment and death. Thirdly, when he was nineteen, he was attacked by his father, Kazuya. He should've died, but he won. That same night he was shot by Heihachi. He should've died. But his devil gene over came him and he escaped by flight. And then he took on Kazuya and Heihachi again. He should've died, but he escaped. Fourthly, he was attacked by Kazuya and Heihachi again. He should've died. But, guess what, he escaped. That same night, there was an explosion at Homnaru. He should've died. But he escaped. Fifthly, he fought with Kazuya, Asuka, Hwoarang and Xiaoyu. They should've killed him. But he escaped. That same night, Devil Kazuya showed up. He should've died, but he escaped. Sixthly, he saw a man who smashed through a wall. He ran away and fell off a projected illusionated corridor, and he should've died. He escaped. Seventhly, he was attacked by Kentaro. He should've died. But he escaped. Eightly, was just now, when he was attacked by Baek and such and he was punched in the nose. Baek should've had him killed. But he escaped. On eight occasions, in the past fifteen years, Jin escaped death. Six of those eight was in the last year. He was more wanted when he grew older.

He escapes well enough. Why? Why should he be the escapist? Why did he have to survive?

He walked forwards as his glares curved into the midnight sky. His mind drifted into the air. He knew that True Ogre, Devil, Kazuya, Heihachi and Kentaro were after him. But why? After Heihachi's death, Kazuya was arrested upon his change to devil gene. True Ogre is dead. Devil has emerged. Kentaro was arrested. Every one else he hated was in police custody. Except Ling Xiaoyu. She was in China, however. Who is still out for him. Two dull white things, behind Jin, near the ground appeared. It walked like steps. It sounded like steps. It wasn't touching the floor. It was like a pair of socks you could see between long-cut trousers and shoes. What was it. It was thick air. A black cloud. Jin felt its wind on his back. Before he had time to act, Jin felt some of it. A kick around the back of the head finished him. Jin dropped. His face hit the direct kerb, as his eyes stared. Open wide and flat. Was he dead?

JINGQII POLICE STATION...

"The immediate death is not our problem."  
"Was you to rough on him Hedaro?"  
"No, why would I be?"  
"Officer 9604 reported beating him and arresting him."  
"It could've been suicide."

Lei Wulong lit a cigarette and stuffed it in his mouth. He began to chew on the edge, and then nodded at Hedaro Karanison.

"Don't try and get through my wrath, you know."  
"What? Lei?"  
"No, I'm gonna send you to his house. Tomorrow, I'm leaving to find another wanted criminal, Victor Harashiwa. You work this out. I'll see you in twentyone days."

He stood up and walked out the room. Hedaro stood up to but instead of walking out, counted to ten. He then ran out and ran torwards Lei's office. He busted in. Then he paused and slowed down he walked to Lei's papers. He flickered though them like cold ice, before plucking out one and reading it. He saw a title on the paper which read 'Murders of 2002: The Truth About The Katana Case'. He read the first words; when Yagua Jimerno died in 1994, his death was said to be an accident, when some one was kicking their husband out and threw his belts out, and it landed on him. But the truth behind this - what was the real truth about the Katana Case?

He looked at the paper. Some one was standing at the door. He put the paper in his pocket.

"Sir?"  
"Yes, what is it you need from me?"  
"Why are you in his room?"  
"I had to... get... my phone. I left my mobile. But I've got it now. It's OK."

He walked past her and out the room. She nodded and then closed the door. Hedaro began to walk faster torwards the lift. He pressed open. He went in and pressed ground floor. She walked torwards the lift. She tried to jump in but then they closed on her. Her hair was caught. As the lift descended, her hair went down. She was being dragged down to the floor. Her hair was trapped. The officers at the dojo were carrying the arrested load of boys up the stairs. Kentaro, now awake, saw the police woman struggling. He pushed the police aside and ran to her. He pulled out a dagger and sliced her hair off. Not all of it. Just the bit that was stuck.

"Thanks," Kentaro heard her say.  
"It is very much accepted."

They were both quiet pausing and looking at eachother. It became glares then stares then... Moments passed.

"I think that we must both go."  
"I agree."

Hedaro ran out the lift. He saw Lei walking outside the building. He ran after him.

"Lei! When are you leaving?" he screamed.

Lei span around.

"3:30pm. Why?"  
"No."  
"I am buying forty-nine return tickets. Just one single ticket back.  
"What's the point?"  
"Victor needs a ticket on the way back."  
"Then you're leaving for Hong Kong again - forever?"  
"No. Then I'm leaving for Hong Kong again. For three weeks."  
"Another three weeks? Exact?"  
"No. Not exact. It's just an estimation. It's actually until I get another call you fools need my help. I'll be back."

Lei Wulong drew his gun, an M249 Squad Automatic Weapon, which he took off his back. He saluted Hedaro and smiled.

"You'll see me in a month, and then a month following. Just one scene. Don't make a scene. It costs to fly. It costs."  
"I know."  
"Farewell, good friend. Unless I crash, we will meet again."  
"I still will. When you die, your body belongs to us. We made a deal with your family."  
"Well your not my family. And anyways, you'll see me die long after your gone. I'll die with six walking sticks and wrinkles that pop."  
"HAHA! Good joke!"  
"Yeah, well see you later."  
"Laters."

Lei nodded. He gave Hedaro a high five before walking off. The moonlight shone on Lei Wulong. He walked slowly. The moon's light swayed like a river on the floor. Lei walked slower. Hedaro watched as Lei held his gun and walked away. He laughed as he whistled a tune, Hedaro's worst. Hedaro laughed silently, too. He looked at Lei walking. Lei span around and smiled.

"Off we go, my good friend."  
"Yes..."

Hedaro nodded. Lei waved, in time with the moonlight, waving his shadow too. Lei nodded. He walked off, spinning around and hopping to the tune, to cheer Hedaro up. Hedaro's eyes tore apart with salty water. He was upset... scared... Lei always saved him. If he takes on this next scene. Lei wouldn't be there for him. He'd have to work himself up. He'd have to find the right moment to battle on World War III. As long as Lei was alive, there wouldn't be. The leaders would be assassinated before the speech takes place. Lei would defend his friends although prefering to go alone. He was planning on taking on Victor with forty men. He was one of those very little amount who needs a little, has a lot. Well, he is safer that way. Just lest flexible. Anyways he doesn't need to spy to assassinate and arrest. He just needs a backplan. Any fire back and he kills.

He wouldn't hurt a fly, yet alone a human. Unless this fly was poisonous. Unless this fly could kill or injure. Unless this fly had the same thing going for a human. If a human had something valuable lost, it will loose valuables from others. Eventually this would happen too. If a fly lost a wing, it'll swing around and follow you, and curse you. And when you've lost a very active life, it would follow you, like it follows a smell. Like it follows bad hygeine. Like he follows sin. Each prey on weaker objects. Each attack as vengeance. Each aim for one thing - one thing - what _they_ want. Themselves. Themselves. Themselves.


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

MESSED UP: MISHIMA ZAIBATSU

**Disclaimer: I own the same characters from the last chapter.**

**A/N: This is the chapter that you should pay alot of attention to.**

**Chapter Six: The Truth**

Hedaro sat at the table. Kentaro was sitting directly infront of him.

"I want you to describe what happened in the dojo," he said.

"In the dojo, me and Hwoarang. Well... we slept with the same woman. And we didn't feel right so we fell out."  
"Where you friends?"  
"I can start from the _very_ beginning if you want?"  
"That would be helpful, Kentaro."  
"OK. Me and Jin were childhood friends. Well, I... work in..."

He looked at the poster behind Hedaro which was talking about Somerfields.

"Somerfields. I guard the doors. I have police permission to hold a gun. Well, me and my childhood friend Jin, we were friends until I met his grandfather, and I took a liking to him. His grandfather, Heihachi, and him... They disagreed and always fought so I was forced to take sides. Because I had permission to get access to a weapon..."

_I was just standing there - my eyes were watching the sunlight. I took a step. I saw Yusen, holding a gun and nodding at me, in the black shades and suits which made as look as if we were twins. Well, not twins, you know, but alike. I stood still. My back facing the anger in the winds. I took a step again. I breathed. My legs ached. My old friend was in there, worrying sick about Asuka. About the betrayal. I saw him through the window._

"... I decided that he shouldn't be hurt. I walked in."

_I hesitated, he had just thrown up sick! I saw the line of blood on his chin. I saw him crying. The tears flowing on his eyes. I saw him feeling pain and soon to feel the death he deserved. He made Japan a misery by destroying Homnaru and HEIHACHI! No - Kazuya destroyed Heihachi. Though both are named my enemies. But Homnaru was my second home. The destruction did not leave me happy from sound. So I must have vengeance for the lost people in the explosion. The lost people I know! I knew... I fought for! _

_I stepped in... The darkness and mould of the casino crept on me. The men in the Zaibatsu marched in, holding each machine gun firm. As soon as half of them were in line, I moved to the back. They stood in line and I watched him._

"... I hesitated in line with my soldi- my soul... The shadow of the dark. The black light creeping on me. Officer, what could I had done. He looked at me. And the doors slammed. I saw him. I had to look brave, he destroyed my home when I was away."

_I refused to hesitate._

"I hesitated."

_My eyes looked at him as I pushed through my soldiers recklessly. I looked at him. He saw me. I had to say something. I heard him muttering that he was ashamed._

_"No. When I get to the bottom of the staircase, I'm going to shoot you. It takes twenty seconds, Jin. You're going to run. It takes fifteen seconds. Quick."_

_I had no idea what I had just said._

"I told him, that if he had apologised, I would let him go or I'll shoot him."

_"Quick and run. Jin is afraid. Hah, no doubt. He hardly stands."_

_I watched him as I intimidated him. He looked up at me - I was more scared than him. I smiled, maniputatingly, to poison him a little. He saw me that I was evil. I had to reply again as I looked down. I must've looked angry and cruel, but I was devastated, no killer could kill so attemptingly. I struggled to kill an evil, ambitious, treachourous man, who I hated alot. How could a killer kill people who are gutlessly innocent WITHOUT a REASON! HAHAHA! I adore them. Though I refuse thy be like one of them. Merely thoughts fly to the next word with tongue amidst all others. Can I do what an idiot does, and kill a man. ME - HESITATING - I serve a fricking army! For crying out, god damned, highing out, nod manned LOUD! I like suicide. Me go crazy._

_KENTARO! KENTARO! That's ME! ME, ME, GLORIOUS ME! I am a great loving GLORIOUS ME! My eyes shall stare in GREAT MADNESS forever and for ever! Yes! I shall kill ALL who stand in my way! THEREFORE I SHALL PUT EVERY ONE WHO STANDS AMIDST THIS CHAOS - TO DEATH! GLORIOUS!_

_"I will rip out my soulless and treacherous heart!"_

Kentaro looked at Hedaro.

"Am I a fool! Just because I am bi-polar, am I a fool? NO! You officers need to understand one thing... I need to say the truth. And this is one thing that you cannot snitch on me about. You promise? Good, Officer... You must know that... I called him soulless and treacherous and a black-widened heart. Do you think I described my self?"  
"Ha! Please, understand that the police care for their customers and not taunt them. I want to know what happened at the casino?"  
"The casino... Yes... I counted down ten seconds to let him run. And he never. I got to minus one... I was going to let him run. I did let him run actually. But he thought I wasn't going to shoot when I got to minus one. So I pretended that it meant a mind-taking second countdown... So I fired. Though I pelted the pillar and not my old friend, Jin. I couldn't kill him."

_I pointed my finger to the running man. My bi-polar disorder was taking a role. It forced me to point a finger at him. My soldiers pelted at him but hit the pillar by mistake. He rushed to the door. The pillar nearly collapsed on him, so I blinked in my heart hoping he would escape, but in my mind, feeling glad that I had almost slain the most evil man on the planet._

"Do you think that I would wish for a good friends injury?" Kentaro blazed.  
"It is a possibility. Did he escape?"

_I fired one shot myself. My eyes locked on my bullet. I felt the slow-motion. Then the bullet blazed through the jacket that Jin wore. It tore and he fell on the floor, his hand bashing into the door, and then I remembered that Asuka and Yusen were talking business. It was the night of the party. I wouldn't allow to miss a date with Asuka, especially when my family tells me to. Me and my father think the same._

_And also Jesse. He promised to leave the country. He would be leaving very soon. That's good. Jin was... was unlucky. And knocked out. My eyes closed slowly. I smiled nervously. My eyes twitched, and I heard the slamming of the door. My status overwhelmed me and encopied my body. My eyes were cold and I felt ill. My nose was swaggering. My eyes popped and Jin was gone. I gestured my men to follow me out, and we were gone. I walked out and down the side. Jin was starting the engine to one of the seven limousines parked. He eventually turned it up, causing me to run._

"Well, did he escape?"  
"At a cost," Kentaro answered, his eyes watching the floor.  
"What was that cost?"

_I ran alright. But towards him. He began to reverse and I followed his car out onto the car park. I dived over the car onto the driver's side. I falled to the floor. I rolled over and ended up laying in the road where it was Jin's only escape. My men were already out of the casino's main gates, watching the limo fly from the side of the building and out the gate. A quarter of the Zaibatsu soldiers fired at the car. I stood still. My men were climbing into the other limos. Jin's vehicle - my stolen vehicle, had a gun in it... Jin wouldn't find it, I hope._

_My stolen limo turned out the gate, in reverse and braked so that the front faced me. The Zaibatsu men lined up at the gate and fired, making a path for six other limos. The first two stopped and let the other shooters jump in, and the other four sped to the gate. Jin pushed his foot down. I saw his strength pushing through the windscreen. I saw the gas smoking up the back through the smoke. I saw Jin pushing the vault, speeding up through forty miles per hour within twenty metres, and then smacking me. I felt nothing. At the time of the run-down, I felt merely a disconnection through my arm. I felt merely a injury in my elbow and a pull on my funny bone in my fore arm. I dropped. I heard gunshots and sounds of my men firing at Jin, and I knew - they had failed._

"The cost was my arm," Kentaro mused. "I lost a feeling and a part of control in my arm. And now, I am partly injured, badly."  
"That is for my apology."

_I was feeling the pain soon after it was caused. And I was now partially destroyed. By my own limo._

"How did you gain the injury?"

Kentaro looked at Hedaro closely.

"Jin ran me over whilst fleeing. Some witnesses drove me to my father's home."

_I looked up at my own friends. I pushed out my arm that wasn't numb, and I was drawn up by my own Zaibatsu soldiers. I saw them holding me up and pulling me towards the limo at the back. They let me in and I slept. I saw my eyes, mentally infuriated. I saw it in the mirror. I felt my arm smothering my own nose. My eyes dropped on the table with poured wine in glasses. I sat up and began to laugh. I saw the Regent's Building nearing, and turned to the back-building._

"Jin has been the same scumbag since. I wiped the blood from my injury and walked away. I moved out the door into the backgarden of my father's business buildings."

_I took a greedy step as I tapped the floor with my foot. I heard a large clash as my gun hit my chest, I grabbed all the wine possible and left behind all of my cash on the bar. The next thing I know I have all the blurry sights and I feel my self falling off the Verona Falls from a 130 metres drop. I felt the water crash up beside me as I sunk in. My nose blocked in the water. I felt my mouth being blocked up too, as I couldn't breathe. My eyes studied._

"Damn... I got so drunk last night. I felt crazy. I danced all night. I stayed with my girlfriend, Asuka. And then I saw flashing lights from the Regent's Building. I knew there was trouble when I heard gunshots."

_My father was alright, I suppose, as I moved torwards Asuka. I felt her against me. She tightened her grip. I knew Hwoarang had gone somewhere. I saw Yusen and Suferion looking at me, and as I guessed. My mind was't bad. I was hearing gunshots. I moved over, too drunk to listen to Suferion or Yusen. I immediately saw the two men - that Vexx or Inuart or Jack or whatever they were called. But I slipped my hand into my inside pocket._

"What happened Kentaro? The other's have lost memory from the assualt, and you being drunk doesn't help!"  
"From what I remember afterwards... was Hwoarang's face. I ran away to see my father."

_I ran to Asuka. She saw Hwoarang and I ran. I raced over to the Regent's Building. What happened after that? I moved in and blasted those idiots. They were in my way._

"What happened at the dojo?"

_I remember Jin with a gun at the door. I saw him standing there at the door with those two brat brothers. I saw my dad rushing over. Asuka was tied onto a chair covered in petrol. I saw Hwoarang with a match. My first victim was Hwoarang. If he did anything, then I was threatened with my life, Asuka's life, and my father's life._

_I couldn't risk anything. I slammed my foot in Hwoarang's face. My father jumped and took a blow at Jin as I knocked Hwoarang onto the floor. Jin guarded my father's kicks, and he moved back. My father came back-to-back with me. We looked over around us. The DJ made his move and slammed his foot into one of the DJ's, and then Jin drew his gun as my father ducked. Lots of shots went off, and Vexx was hit. Everybody ducked out._

"Jin shot one of the brothers at the party. They fled and Jin fled. I stayed with my father as I comforted him. Jin punched him down."

_The police came and tried to kill me. Not tried to kill me... but they pulled us into their vans and sped away. That Jin... I saw him muddling around with the suitcases. I wanted to kill him. He killed Vexx. One of my victims. The other one is free to escape. If I get busted._

"You police came and took us away, whilst Jin got away with Vexx's murder. Jesse attacked us at the Regent's building. And he has goten far."  
"Is this the truth, Kentaro."  
"I have no reason to lie."  
"OK. I'll lead this investigation. Look, under our law you are free to go, but for health and safety reasons, you cannot leave the capital untikl further notice. Ok, farewell."

Kentaro stood up and nodded, turning around and walking off. Free... to free roam.


	7. Chapter 7: One on Coward Combat

**Messed Up: Mishima Zaibatsu**

**Chapter Seven. One on Coward Combat**

_In a little rose; thy lays in petal  
Thus seen yet one ambiguous creature  
By way of law, you cannot lie  
In detail or in feature_

_By way of law, not by Gods name  
A non-religious man; I best  
I disagree with racism  
No different I to rest_

Kentaro looked closely at his paper. His handwriting was looped, neat and outstanding. He looked at the paper. He placed his pencil against the paper and continued to write.

_Although I have no legal right  
Nor religious rights; natthough  
Except the right that's in my heart  
I ask you to be Mrs. Usaro_

_Signed,  
Kentaro Usaro_

He put his pen down. He folded his letter up three times and placed it in an envelope. He smiled briefly, but his smile changed into a cough-up. He cleared his throat and stretched his hand. He looked at his paper and laughed a little. His voice gagged up and he shed a beautiful calm tear. It flowed like a raindrop, in slow-motion, pulling the muscles in his cheek. He smiled again, altering the course of the tear. He coughed again - twice again. He felt his stomach... He put his hand on his hip and laughed. He closed his eyes.

More tears. Even more tears, no... So much tears now that his eye clouded up. He closed them again and he sobbed.

"I ask you to accept this."

* * *

Asuka was sitting down on the table. She smiled initialy. Her smile was cute. Like a petal. Suddenly her leg vibrated. She snatched her hands into the pockets of her jeans. She pulled out her mobile phone.

"... What?" Asuka asked. "Who is it?"  
"... This is God!..."  
"Hahah!" Asuka laughed. "Xiaoyu, what's up?"  
"UH? How did you know it was me?"  
"That movie we watched last year, Xiaoyu. I remember more than most."  
"Guess what?"  
"What?"  
"I've been asked to be married!"  
"Really, with who...?"

Asuka listened closely. She gasped. Her eyes rolled. She was gutted. She was getting married.

"To JIN?"  
"Yeah, what's bad about marrying Jin?"  
"The Mishima Zaibatsu, Xiaoyu. The whole compress of it Xiaoyu."  
"Look, just because they almost annhiliated your Father -"  
"From Planet Earth, you dimbo! It was them who nearly - KILLED - my father. And you're marrying one?"  
"You slept with one."  
"That is not the point you dipstick!"  
"You jerk!"  
"Me - a jerk?"

Asuka slammed the red button on her phone. She slammed the phone together - a flip phone - and plugged it in her pocket. Her smile had vanished. She walked out the door of her house. Her footsteps were pattering heavily. She was angry. She pulled a knife from her jean jacket and pointed it directly at her bicycle. She moved to the bike. A BMX, red with a silver and gold line along the side.

"That.... That traitor!"

* * *

Jin had a gun in his hand. A 9mm pistol. He dived forwards into the crowd. Three gunshots. He shot Kentaro's head off, blood sprouting. Hwoarang was dead on the floor.

He shaked his head. Jin woke up from his day dream. He saw a bicycle and a girl in a yellow jeans top and jean shorts on. Jin scrambled off his bench and crawled behind the wall. He put his head against the wall. He pulled his 9mm out for real. Guns weren't as easy to hold as in dreams. He had the gun with both hands. He rolled over pointing his gun at the jean girl's bike. It was Asuka. He fired, and as soon as he heard the gunshot go off, he scrambled to his feet and ran. The bicycle wheel popped, and Asuka flew off the bike. Her hands were over her face. From about twenty metres away, Jin heard the smash against the taxi. Was she dead.

Hopefully.

Well, not in the cruel way but if she was dead, there would be alot less... you know... stress. Well, Jin and Xiaoyu will be able to get married, and if she's dead then maybe there's not much hope for any one. No. No hope whatsoever.

Jin raced footstep after footstep after footstep after footstep. She was silent. And the taxis were beeping. After all, death is not impossible. It is not even rare. It happens all the time between humans and animals and insects. No human being could complain they don't want to die to an animal - a wild animal at least. By their way of living, with humans dead, they will have peace and freedom. The humans ressembled Asuka, and the animals resembled the humans. With Asuka dead, Jin and his ex-friends will be in peace, although whilst mourning.

* * *

"!" someone screamed, seeing Asuka on the floor.

Jin ran down South Street. In a flash of a few seconds he was gone.

* * *

There was no peace. No silence. No anger. No disqualification. He had his pen on the paper, and scribbled a few words. The door opened. The boy looked up at the clock. It was half past three. That was the time the test finished. That was the time that they left for their home. He stood up.

**If you don't understand this japanese language copy it onto the Google translator**

"Kurou," the teacher said. "座って、椅子です!"  
"卿は、私たちの家を出発する時間です。私たちの親たちを待っている!" Kurou replied.  
"あなたは私のような権威の金額の男性軽視するのだろうか。私はこの学校の場合に送信されます！"  
"ねえ、私の息子に失礼するんだ？" Suferion shouted. "どのようなあなたが私の息子にやっていると思いますか？もしあなたが大きいなら、どうしてこれらの子供たちに呪いを許可していると思う。場合、またはこれに分類さ経験がある場合は、わずか1週間前に彼らの滞在している私たちを見てみよう！"  
"おい！あなためまい、宣伝ちらしを得るのか？" the teacher shouted.

Suferion walked over to the teacher and punched the man in his nose. A leg was thrown out the air. Suferion moved his hand down to block the teacher's leg, and then moved back to paces. Each pace he moved he positioned his arms into a guard.

"あなた氏の戦いをしたいです," Suferion growled.  
"とベイルKaruka," the boy said.

The boy? Kurou? He was Suferion's son? Suferion was only nine years old. Suferion was 27. Since when was Suferion a father?

* * *

Jin walked forwards. He saw Kentaro. He was jogging on the other side of the street. Jin hoped he was not seen. Hopefully he wasn't. Hopefully he was free at last. Hopefully there was some thing to hide against. He looked to his right, where Kentaro wasn't. He saw a large purple buildng, roughly the colour of his tracksuit. Jin faced the wall and moved to the side. He slowly moved on. On the reflection of the building he saw Kentaro turn around and look.

Kentaro turned back and continued to run. And then he screamed 'Argh' a manly call, as he saw the taxi smashed up and Asuka's body on the floor. Then the ambulance sirens. Jin was still running his legs off when he heard it. He ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and smash. Another crash. Jin ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran even faster and faster as before until he was out of breath. There was another parked up taxi. Jin smashed the doors open and slided in. There was a man and his daughter sitting down.

"Drive to East Street."  
"え？"  
"Drive... me... to... East Street!" Jin said. "ドライブを私イーストストリートにしてください。"  
"うーん..."  
"Thank goodness, that is where we're going too."  
"Yes, that is good."

* * *

_Flowers and petals bloom  
Like flowers  
Shedding sightful beauties_

_Look at the sky  
Isn't it beautiful  
Look at the stars  
Tell me it's fruitiful_

_Don't leave me here  
To shed my tears  
Don't leave me here  
To share my fears_

_Don't leave me here  
To shed my tears  
Don't leave me here  
To share my fears_

_Isn't a petal a delighting sight  
It has it's own grace and elegance  
What has a buttercup to do?_

_What is in a word?  
A rose by another name would smell as sweet_

_Don't leave me here  
To shed my tears  
Don't leave me here  
To share my fears_

_Don't leave me here  
To shed my tears  
Don't leave me here  
To share my fears_

_If I was to die now  
Like many years before  
Alongside sixty million others  
Would a poppy grow beside me?_

_I doubt not  
Not grace in me to let one through  
My salty eye water would run them down_

_And too think this was caused by one woman  
Who doubts me and says no  
A second time I ask of you to be  
Mrs Usaro_

_愛  
Kentaro Usaro xxx_

Why? The cycle went around. He would ask her, she would reject him, he would reject himself, and persuade himself to ask again. He looked at the rejection letter.

_Why no, why no_

_Crashing makes my head crash  
Why marriage is for the elderly  
Or the close to - which I am not  
NO!_

The character above his name 愛 = love. It was a single symbol.

His hand cringed together. They held his mind close. His stomach bulged - he opened his mouth and stood up. He fell back. This woman was exhausting him now. Who was it? Xiaoyu, Asuka or Christie? Maybe even local scientist Julia Chang or the two local girls, Leo or Cynthia.

Leo was a young girl who wanted to be like her father, Julia was a scientist who worked on the nature of the urban land and Cynthia was a girl who travelled the Sinnoh Region in Japan alongside her black headphones.

Cynthia was also an actor, who was in the Pokémon series playing as herself, the Pokémon League champion.


	8. Chapter 8: An Option Not To Turn Down

MESSED UP: MISHIMA ZAIBATSU

**Disclaimer:** I own all the characters you know about. I also own Cynthia and two new characters called Kurou, the son of Suferion, and Lotte Sucure.  
**A/N:** There is going to be a great tense of the storyline which will change, starting with this chapter. A lot more action is soon to take place.

**Chapter Eight. An Option Not To Turn Down**

_When I first came to the city  
the rainbow paint the sky  
it's in a little bus station  
where I heard the rainbow song_

_  
A beautiful mother singing to her little three sons  
And then rainbow shows day after day  
with God telling me everything's gonna be so right  
Oh, beautiful rainbow, beautiful sign  
just letting people feel right_

It is in this rainbow season  
that love fills friends' hearts  
some to express, some to hide  
some to broadcast, some are shy  
With the rainbow in the sky  
You shouldn't hide and you shouldn't be shy  
Nobody's gonna laugh at your lovely lines  
Oh, beautiful rainbow, beautiful sign  
Forever having her by my side

_Beauty is a quality bestowed upon one  
Beauty is a job that is never done  
Beauty comes in all shapes and sizes  
Beauty always mesmirizes_

_I can't remember,  
Skipping rocks on the pond,  
My childhoods forgotten,  
My Childhoods lost,_

Going to the lake,  
Sitting on the beach,  
Playing with friends,  
or dancing in the streets,

I can't remember,  
The crash in the fog,  
My childhood was forgotten,  
My childhood was lost,

The doctor doing surgery,  
Me getting pills,  
I can't remember any of it,  
None of it's clear,

I still can't remember,  
How it is gone,  
My childhood forgotten,  
My childhood's lost!

Well I'm gonna end it right now,  
I'm going to kill myself off,  
A childhood Forgotten,  
A childhood lost

_Not forgotten, Not forgotten  
My childhood love costs  
Not a childhood love Forgotten  
Not a childhood love lost_

_Kentaro Usaro _

Kentaro looked at the sky. He put the letter into the envelope and put the envelope into his hands. He licked the edges and stood up. He walked out the room, and into the corridor. He pushed the door open, and stepped outside into the front garden. He walked to the gate and up towards the post box. He posted the letter.

He froze. Was this another no? He felt something on his head. It was a gun. Suferion was standing behind him with a 9mm uzi.

"Kentaro, you bastard."  
"What?"

It was Suferion. He had the gun against the back of Kentaro's head. He looked violently and then smiled. He decided that he would fight back. Fight back to escape. He did a back kick, which missed. Kentaro turned over and stood in a kung fu stance.

"Well… I was always one in for you, Kentaro."  
"Suferion?"  
"No, I'd like to be called Soldier," Suferion growled.

Suferion laughed out loud. His back moved into an arch and his voice cracked up in laughter. His voice was killing him. He coughed and jumped.

"We know, what you wrote to Asuka," Suferion said, changing his state voice to calm. "We know everything."  
"Hey, all I wrote was a personal letter," Kentaro shouted.

He stared and unexpectedly kicked Suferion's gun out of his hand. He kicked Suferion in the chest and used his foot to bounce off him, knock Suferion to the ground and sprint. He began to exceed and he rushed. He felt the wind curving around him. He felt the dust touching his eyes, and the wind brustling.

There was a gunshot. A single shot. It wasn't an uzi, so unless he had two guns, Suferion hadn't fired. Kentaro dodged to the side and pulled out a large cannon gun. He saw about thirty gunshot lines flying infront of him, and then… Yusen.

"Was this the Zaibatsu against me, all along?" Kentaro asked.  
"No, this has been you against the Zaibatsu," Yusen demanded. "We have seen your letters to her. What's rule 4?"  
"No marriages in the Zaibatsu service unless allowance by the Zaibatsu master," Suferion dubbed, after listening to Kentaro in silence.

Kentaro looked behind him, now Suferion was standing upright. He looked at the uzis. He looked at Yusen drawing his pistols.

"Some guns are blasted," Yusen groaned. "That's the fourty-eight rule. That means we have an acceptable reason to blast you dead – right now."  
"That is true, but the seventeenth rule is not wrongly, and if so correct me, friendly fire is betrayal."  
"Hah!" Suferion laughed. "That's true, but the statement is, it is not friendly fire if the fight is with your foe."  
"Haha! That is not a rule."  
"Twenty-eight," Yusen replied to him.

Kentaro laughed hardly, he then wacked Yusen over the head, used a spin to jump back and then sprayed bullets into Suferion's chest. He dived backwards and landed in the open door of a speeding past Lamborghini Gallardo.

"Ha!" it was Cynthia.

Her blonde hair flowed down her side, her black jacket reached her ankles and her eyelashes flowed like a rainfall. Her lips were red from the make up and she had headphones on.

_This chapter was nice and short for you. Because the next chapters will need some energy to continue._


	9. Chapter 9: Dead Man's Hand

**Messed Up: Mishima Zaibatsu**

**Disclaimer:** Please, I own every one that you know I own.  
**A/N:** Also if you are planning to read this, I am stuck, so can you get friends and review it and get friends and yourself to help me with storylines. Please forgive me if your storyline is not chosen.

**Chapter Nine. Dead Man's Hand**

"Dead men tell no tales," a voice boomed.

His hand slipped down his jacket pocket. His grey eyes studied the man's blue eyes, and then a hand tugged out the pocket. It was a gun. There was a few sounds of gun explosions. The wind jugged past the bullet, curving swiftly over it's streamline. And then before it was known... there was a red squirt of blood and the sound of a chair smacking the floor.

Men in dark suits and shades moved slowly to the chair. They dragged the man into the black sack and then hurled the sack over their shoulders. There was a soundless scream, only vibrating would feel it. The table rocked, and another man in a dark suit and black glasses swept up the blood. The broom was red with blood.

"What did I say?"

Slowly, the world zoomed together in pieces. Kentaro slowly placed his gun in his pocket. The large men dragged the body into a room and Kentaro smiled unwillingly. Kentaro's lips closed and his blue eyes shot out.

"Haha!" was the sound of Kentaro laughing. "Take Vexx to the river. Bury him on the bank. They won't find him."

Kentaro smiled and then stood up and then stared at the body. He laughed as they put his body into a black bag in the other room. He walked off towards the front door. He took a few steps and then watched as people were staring at him, shocked that they had heard a gunshot and had made absolutely no noise.

"It is okay," he called out. "It is just a pipe explosion - it's nothing dangerous! We're trying to stop it."

The people were still watching round. He shut the door and walked out, looking at them all, frozen. He walked past them and heard murmuring. He recognised some body in the crowd - Cynthia! She may have been on to the gun shot and the deaths. It's his job - he can't tell any one! He looked at her and smiled.

"I need to call an investigator, it may be dangerous," he moaned at her.

She looked at him, her headphones ringing with music. She folded her arms and looked at them both. He muttered under his breath and then put his arm around her neck. They walked towards the garage. He clicked the button and it opened.

"Hey, Gallardo or limo?" he asked her.

She never replied, instead taking the keys out his pocket and walking towards the garage door. She clicked the buttons on the keys and the lights to the Gallardo flashed on. She then undid her top three buttons so almost all her chest was showing. She walked musingly over towards the car, before ripping off her rings and jewelry. She opened the door to the back seats and looked at him.

Kentaro was staring at her. He shaked his head, his shoulder-length spiky hair twisted around to become straighter. He then laughed a little bit. He had to hide Vexx's death, no matter the cost. Engaging her in the car would make her confused and forget. He jogged slowly and then opened the front door to the car. He jumped in the driver's seat, pressing his foot down and then speeding out the large gap.

Every body was watching the car speed off, and they all began to murmur. Walking off, every one forgot about the gun shot inside the building, believing him and thinking that it was a pipe explosion - even Cynthia believed that.

"Where to, miss?" he asked, beeping the car horn and speeding off.  
"Unity Station."

The car sped away. A cloud of smoke sped behind the car, blocking the sight off every one watching from afar. He laughed hysterically, speeding the car to an alley way and parking round the corner.

She had her headphones on the seat. She undid a few buttons until you could see her neck to her stomach. He was drooling for her. He needed more and he moved to the back, fingering her chest. He smiled at her and then moved himself to snog her. Her index finger was on his lips.

"Not until you tell me what happened," she declared.  
"I told you - a pipe exploded."  
"What really happened," she said, looking at him with evil eyes.

He pulled himself back, sighing, almost of anger that he had possibly been discovered. Lured before sex then discovered outly. He laughed it off in an angry manner, thrusting his hand in anger. He looked at her and smiled. His hand landed on her pink face and his other hand held her blonde hair that flowed down.

"Didn't I say what happened?" he remarked. "Huh?"  
"Yes, but you never told the full story," she replied, staring at him.

He groaned.

"Alright, I had a fight with a bodyguard and I missed a kick and blasted the pipe with my hard shoe and that is absolutely an accident, I apologised to the guard and he apologised to me and it was all finished with, okay, is that good enough for you, because if it's not I can leave RIGHT now and not come back now do you want that, huh, do you want that and your answer is no so shut up and leave me alone before I get-"

She covered his mouth with her fingers, gently stopping him from speaking too much and hoping it helps. She smiled and then shot out in laughter.

"Stop speaking so much!" she laughed. "All I heard was that you blasted a pipe with a shoe and that it isn't good enough for me!"  
"NO, you liar, I just told you the full bloody truth!" he shouted.

She moaned again and then crawled on top of him. She pushed her head forwards again slowly until; BANG! Something went off. They both rose their heads and looked out the window. There were people on the floor, some holding their heads and some dead and lifeless. They both sat up and slided over to the door, pushing it open and pushing themselves out. They looked around themselves. Nobody. Not a living soul.

He strolled effortlessly forwards. His eyes stared at the bodies, fresh dead and not alive. He moved again, now staring at his fiancé. She smiled - a fake smile, if not fake then a smile of sadness. He saw only a few people crawling. A gun was placed behind his head.

**Flash Back**

_"But the statement is, it is not friendly fire if the fight is with your foe."_

_Suferion's eyes stared at me. My eyes searched around me, my mind was flowing. Thoughts began to flash into me. Were they planning this all along? Was I the one who the Zaibatsu were to betray? I would've slain them now and now. But they were still Zaibatsu and they were still under the same commander. The commander called..._

_"Haha! That is not a rule!" I shouted in my own anger._

_Yusen spoke. The number 'Twenty-eight' shot out his mouth and into mine, dangerous as he went. He spoke the number without the 'th' ending to make eighth. I felt the heart. Boom. Boom. I shot out in laughter, miserably in disbelief. Before I knew it, my hand shot forwards. Smashing into Yusen's jaw, my hand changed from its fisted motion into a jab motion. My leg swung back around my body spinning to a stance. Not a stance of the original karate, but the stance... of two uzis... both aimed at Suferion. The buzz of life and death itself sprayed into his chest. I have just commited murder._

_Refusing to believe my sin, I dived back, rapidly firing until I ran out of bullets. I smashed my arm back, handing my fist to clench my bullets dropping both my uzis and almost falling to the bottomless pit. Hands were burning. My uzis dropped to the floor and rung the ground, my bullets falling down a drain pipe. I was still falling... or flying. Suferion was clutching his chest in stress, Yusen on the floor. I was unarmed. As I flew out the gate, I landed softly on the concrete ground. Blinking hard, I realised I was in a car._

_My head span around. Had she realised me out? Does she know I am a cold-blooded killer for the Zaibatsu - No! Undoubtedly not. But the chance of her driving past the same gateway with an open door of the Gallardo was crazy! Hold on... Had she answered my call. She wants to marry me? I smiled at her and shut the door. 'Ha' I heard her laugh as the car drove on._

_"Why were you with those injured people?" she asked me, seeing into my fear.  
"They attacked me..." I groaned. "They attacked me."  
"Your answer's yes."_

_I went dizzy immediately. Yes? I tried to ask her, but I leaned forwards and screeched. She began saying something. 'To your home' was the only three words alongside the repeated cry of my name I heard. Blackness. I felt the swirl of the world around me, cursing me and my lack of innocence. I opened my eyes and sat up._

_"We have a guest," my bodyguard moaned. "We dragged him here. He tried to plant a bomb at the Supermarket on South Circular. We thought you would wish to get rid of this foolish target."_

_I rushed to the closet, grabbed my Desert Eagle .50 and made a move into the basement. I tucked the gun into my inside pocket and then moved forwards. Opening the doors, I saw my target of the Zaibatsu, Vexx._

_"Dead men tell no tales," I groaned in anger._

_Slipping my hands into my pockets I pulled it up and fired. His blood splatted every where. The pipe behind him burst. Was we losing time and who was the man who set him up. Why would he plant a bomb at the Supermarket. Thank goodness it wasn't planted, or we would all be dead._

**End of Flashback**

Kentaro stared around them. He looked at her and put a grip onto her hand. He knew what had happened, it was that Vexx. When would he tell her the real truth. Cynthia was desperate to know. What has happened? The bomb at the Supermarket had not been defused. Only two of three fuses were defused. The bomb had not been rid of, and if so by who? Did they plant another bomb.

"Who blew the Supermarket?" she groaned. "Does the gunshot earlier have anything to do with it? Does that blonde boy's bloodied chest have anything to do with it?"

She took a letter from her pockets and showed it in his face. She smiled as she looked at him and then tugged it into his hands. He held it in fury and then smiled, stressfully.

"Why did you kill the target?" she moaned. "I know about the Zaibatsu. I know about you."

**

Your next chapter is a shocker.


	10. Chapter 10: Victim Called Second

**Author's Notes:** This is my tenth chapter! I can finally name the chapters with two digit numbers. I give thanks to Kikay the Shark and PrettyPrincess for helping me get this far and for putting their effort into it. Also thanks to LordMusashi who has helped me work out what to do with Kentaro in the future. If any one wants to help me, contact me and don't tell anyone about the plans to do this. I would give you details about it. After I publish Chapter Seventeen I won't need any help. Thanks. If you haven't contacted me for the details or to help me by then, then you'll have to read it the long way round. It's also HALF - that's right - ONE HALF of the way through this twenty-chapter long prelude! Woo! I'll make this one good for you.

Read the bottom section before you read the actual story.

So far, Jin has got Kazuya in jail, Asuka has been knocked by a taxi - Kentaro, Suferion and Yusen are dividing, Jesse has disappeared - Baek and Hwoarang have made runners and finally both Jin and Xiaoyu and Kentaro and Cynthia are getting married.

* * *

** Messed Up: Mishima Zaibatsu  
**** Chapter Ten: Victim Called Second**

**

* * *

**

His finger lapped around the gun. He looked at the screen in shock. His black suit and white bow tie hung loosely over his legs. He stared at her, with her short hair, typing repeatedly away at the computer. He stared at her as she rapidly pressed all the buttons in speed.

"Access denied," she moaned, staring as the bleeping red box appeared. "I... I don't understand it."

She pressed the buttons fastly as the username - JadeAbyss - appeared. She fastly typed in the password. He stared at her and kissed her cheek. She pushed her finger towards the Enter button but she hesitated her fingers slowly pulling them away. He snapped the buttons down in almost anger. He pushed her chair and kneeled down, looking at the screen.

"I can take it on from here," he growled.

He began to type faster and faster as the buttons before him were pushed down with intense heat and furosity. He smiled as he played sad music. He pressed a green button using the mouse, smiling at it. He heard it. A Nokia ringtone began to buzz, his hands rapidly typing words into the section bar.

"Is this Kentaro Usaro on the other line today?" the computer versed slowly, reading the words written.

"Yes, who is this?" Kentaro asked.

He clicked a button on the end top of the screen, a video being FILMED by him, was showing Kentaro in his current phone call! SO he knows if he is Kentaro is doing something risky and he could force him to stop. He smiled, intelligently, before clicking his fingers.

"You will do everything I say," he laughed. "So, how is your fiancé? Cynthia Bakugan? Is she okay? Oh?"

"I am sorry?" he asked.

"I am your friend," the computer groaned. "You can call me... The Gentleman."

FLASHBACK -

_He felt the wind blowing. He grabbed him, pulling him back onto his chest and forcing him down. He fell onto the floor, his eyes were staring. He saw yellow and orange flashes in the darkness, red particles bursting out , killing him. He stared at the next man as the lights flashed back on. He stared at the wall. On her back was a pool of blood. She looked up and saw him. A groan, and she fell, onto the pool of blood. He grabbed an uzi lying on the floor, pushing his back against the wall, staining his white shirt._

_He turned to his right as he heard some one screech at the top of their voices. He heard a deadly cry, somebody was scrraming heavily. He breathed, as lightly as he could, he grabbed the uzi and span around the corner, pausing as he saw him fall slowly to the ground. His left knee hit the ground infront of the figure. His right knee joined, pulling his body down on to the floor. He saw as he grabbed his hand, painfully and wrote on the wall - The Gentlema - and then fell to the ground. Was that meant to be an 'N'? The Gentleman? He opened his mouth and then jumped around the corner. He sprayed his bullets but the figure was gone. He screamed as he fell to the ground - strangled._

"I don't get it?" he moaned. "You're the one who killed Malochy, the American agent. You killed Angel and you killed Malochy."

"Take a sneaky preview at the back of her shirt," the computer replied, pausing, and watching him pull her jacket off to see her shirt. "Wait! Don't try to take it off, Kentaro. I can see you. Can you see me? I am watching you and your every movement. That is a bomb. Highly produced C4. It is called K9. Ever heard of K9 Zero, the villain? The one who was a cop, but burned half his face. No, he is not a super hero, he is a man. K9 Zero refers to himself as K9 Zero, but his name is David Houston. He's dead. By bigger villains like me. I used his account to obtain definition that the police cannot trail this call."

"What the..." Kentaro shouted.

"Rememeber," the computer sighed. "Don't try to. The bomb is no ordinary bomb. It contains C4 and K9, and that can destroy the whole of Tokyo and you wouldn't like that to happen now, will you? I thought not. I will explain it to you now. The bomb is not detonated by a detonator or hasn't got a red rosy, blue violet and a green... grass. It's a flipping bomb. A grenade that doesn't have a time limit, decodes its own words, any sense of self destruction and it wouldn't destruct. If you tried to shoot me it will send a electrical code to your bullet forcing it to stop. One mistake, Usaro, one mistake and I have a sound for you... BOOM! You will die. It will destroy you, ultimately, and you shan't see the dates of tomorrow. No. I can set it off, and so can many others you know. Yusen Ferrari, Jin Kazama, Suferion Kiranu and Lotte Succure can also activate the bomb and shutter you. I handed the database to them and they can signal it with even a wave of your hand but your bullets can't get to me. Remember you tried to shoot me when they died but I disappeared. It's called being shot and surviving it and for your sake you are not sleeping Usaro."

"Leave me alone!" Kentaro shouted, clicking a button on a radio.

---

A buzzer went off. He looked at his hand. A watch - It was Lee Chaolan. White hair crossed his green eyes and his purple jacket. He fired, the bullet bursting through Inuart's skin. He smiled, tryping a message - 'Inuart is dead, Kentaro.'

"Tell her all," the computer said, as instructed. "Pass her the phone and put on loudspeaker - and before you try do not hang up. I will immediately detonate the bomb. All you have to do is -" BLEEP - "Good. Is Cynthia Bakugan here? I would like to speak to you."

"Hello, who is this?" she said, looking closely at the blonde haired blue-eyed fiancée.

"I am called The Gentleman. I am the one who is going to confirm the truth. I am going to force your - husband to be - to confess to you about the 'pipe explosion'. Actually, I know all about it. Did you know, right now a body is being sunk into the water and there is a bomb on your back. Remember when you drove Usaro home in that car. The seat had a bomb connected, and as soon as you sat down it stayed. The water never set due to one of my men disconnecting your pipe and now No. 49 next door is being ... flooded. They're dead. Kentaro killed his target. Tell her, Kentaro. Tell her all of it is true. Tell her you are a member of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Tell her you are a cold-blooded killer. Tell her who you cruelly murdered. Tell her that you killed Vexx!"

"Alright! I killed him! What has that got to do with the bombs!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Is that true?" she shouted.

"Go to the Mishima Zaibatsu Lab. Be there in half an hour. If I don't see you in time, she dies. Ifr you don't do what I say as I say, when I say, how I say and ask questions for no reason she dies. Add my number to your contacts. It is your time to die. So die."

"I can't believe it, Kentaro," she shouted, "Do you know I don't give the slightest crap that you're a murderer because I knew it but why would you lie to me? Why, would you lie?"

"Because I wanted to defend us," he shouted. "if you knew it could threaten a whole future. One less child would be born, Cyn, and I can't let these people destroy that."

"Quickly," the computer moaned. "We wouldn't like you to be caught by the police. Cynthia, drive to the lab, and await further instructions. Time has been wasted. Kentaro, stay with the police. And get rid of the bottle of gin in your car. They'll need you sober for the confession."

He turned off the phone, ending the call. The man on the computer smiled as he heard whispering. He clicked his fingers and watched as a guard brought his jacket and hung it loosely around his neck, slipping his arms in. The female guard kissed his cheek and then stared at the computer.

FLASHBACK

_I kicked my leg forwards and down, smashing him forwards onto the floor. He had a __Winchester M1897 in his hands, weighing it down. We were in a carpark. I stayed still. My leg pushed myself forwards into a roll. I handed my gun to my chest and blazed at him. One shot after the next. Bodies fell. I saw the car. I rushed forwards and then the lights flashed as it sped towards me, I tried to run, but it stopped in front of me. I was knocked down onto the floor. I felt like I was dead. Yusen was kneeling over my body._

_"Don't worry," Yusen said quietly. "I'll kill Jesse. He cannot know that they're related. It will destroy the Zaibatsu. That is not our mistake. I'll go and you see to the dojo. Make sure there are no fights, Suferion. And kill someone if their is."_

_Blood flew into my face, I stared in anger. I was ill, my stomach lunged forwards. He was gone. How could somebody lie like that, it was disgusting. I sighed, watching him drive away in high speed, shooting away for real. Jesse was a cold blooded killer. Him knowing would break us apart._

Suferion nervously handed the papers too Yusen. Money and everything in a suitcase. A brown suitcase piled with fivers, tenners and fifties. He sighed annoyed and then let Yusen grip it, signing the papers with a broad fountain pen and then shaking his hands. They sighed together. He looked up as he put his hands down. He took both his uzis out and placed it in an open suitcase. He grabbed six pistols, one by one, placing each one in the suitcase as he went along.

"Yusen, the weapons have been handed," he moaned. "The bombs are not on our case any longer."

Suferion walked off, blood stained on his shirt. The armour chest with bullets sprayed in it, laid on the floor. When Kentaro fired at him, he had an armour chest on. He took it off and dealed with Yusen. But Yusen's eye was purple - something Kentaro didn't do. And Suferion's fists were red with blood. Something, again, that he never did. His hands were soaked with blood. Yusen looked at him and then smiled. He pointed at a map.

"Their wedding is in a week," he groaned. "Get rid of him. Get rid of her. And get rid of the wedding."

---

Whilst reading the line: ' "Access denied," ' play a music on Youtube called 'Born Alone, Die Alone' and click the one with a black background and silver lines on it.

---

**IMPORTANT NOTICE (SPOILERS) DON'T READ THIS PART IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE CHAPTER! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

So, the wedding's in a week, Suferion is going to kill them and Kentaro and Cynthia are dealing with the Z-Lab and the unknown killer.

Hwoarang, Baek and Jin have gone missing. We last saw Jin escaping after attempting to kill Asuka with the taxi and we last saw both Hwoarang and Baek at the police station. Have they been busted?

Next chap:

BOOM! Car sirens. Police! Practise Vows. What is going to happen on the lead-up to the wedding of Kentaro and Cynthia?

-- Next chapter :::::::: Chapter Eleven : Assassination ::::::::


	11. Chapter 11: Assassination

**Messed Up: Mishima Zaibatsu  
Chapter Eleven: Assassination**

* * *

He slipped his hands in her pocket as she walked backwards in disgust. He smiled at her, but her expression was different. She wasn't proud with her fiancé for being a murderer and more importantly for lying about it. He stared at her hands, fists clenched. She was standing up. She span around, walking towards the car. She sat in it.

"I'll drive to the Z-Lab," she moaned. "Surely you won't care if you murder me to!"

"It's not like that!" he puffed.

She pushed her foot down, the car speeding forwards and crashing around the corners. He had one choice, to get rid of Suferion and Yusen and befriend Hwoarang again. It's the only chance. He smiled, watching her speed. He turned around and then typed a number into his phone. He clicked a button and called it.

"Hey, it's me, Kentaro. Pick me up from the Supermarket. I'm hiding out with you."

***

She looked at her watch, her eyes staring at the cars, zooming pass in high speed. One of the cars shifted around the corner, its wheels turning onto its side, a half two-wheelie. It landed right next to her.

She had her blue shirt and her brown hair hanging down the side of her face. She smiled, effortlessly, paying more attention to the car than too her own leg, with a white bandage over it and a plaster wrapped around her arm. She smiled as the ginger man with black sunglasses stared at her. The man in the Mercedes was Hwoarang and the injured accompany was Asuka.

Asuka smiled as she cllimbed over the convertable door. She sat down, smiling as her back sank into the leather. He stared at her as she looked at his ginger eyebrows. She smiled, sinking in until she eventuall stopped. He put his hands on the gear stick before clicking the acceleration down with his right foot. He clicked the button to change it to automatic before speeding away from the hospital.

"So we're on?" Hwoarang asked.

"Don't push your luck," she replied.

***

She pulled the gear stick with furocity, fire burning up in her eyes. She ffelt the desire to stab somebody in the neck. The reports of a Pokémon star turning murderer did not suit well. A new voice actress would have to be picked and she would lose her role in both the Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Adventures and in the Pokemon Movie. She cursed under her breath after slamming the steering wheel to the right.

'After a hundred yards, turn right.'

She stared at her system. She had always wanted one of these before she became an expert driver. Now she wished that they were less annoying, she wished that the intelligence rate of the creators of these mechanical objects were ever not born or hadn't attained to Oxford University. She stared humbly at the view.

'Turn right.'

She twisted the wheel to its right before realising she was heading to the edge of the railing. She tried to spin the steering wheel to the left to get back onto the road but she failed, the car automatically stopped infront of the railing. She heard a creek. She breathed of relief. A camera peered up at the vehicle. It tried to identify the figure of both the vehicle and the body. As soon as it recognised Cynthia it opened. A road moved higher into the air and then stopped in line with the car.

She sped forwards onto the newly appeared road, desperate to avoid falling off the edge of the road. the curvy roads was hard to stop falling off but she managed to avoid damage and sped to the end of the road. She began to view a castle-looking building in the distance. She smiled as she realised it was the Z-Lab.

Her heart beat heavily as a hand reached through the open window. A man in a black suit and blonde hair with bright blue eyes looked through at her and smiled. She hesitated and then took his hand shaking it. He smiled and then opened the door to her car.

"Thank you," she sighed, scared just by the look of the thing.

"I'm Steve," he greeted her. "Steve Fox."

"I'm Cynthia... Sir," she replied.

He stretched his arm out, allowing her to grip onto her arms. He pulled her out the car, holding her by her waist. His eyes span around everywhere, searching for a hidden code that wasn't visible to the eye. He slammed the door as soon as she maintained her balanced and began to walk forwards along the road.

"Are you the man who called us?" she asked, scaredly.

"I'm just a guard," he sighed. "I get the job done without asking questions. They tell me to greet some body or help somebody or kill somebody and I have to obey without question or they'll hire an obedient person to kill me. But I don't arrange phone calls, I just listen to the orders."

"I would like to ask who runs the whole -"

"Organisation?" he replied to the unfinished question, watching her nod. "It is betraying part of the rule to name the organisation leader before they name themselves. And now as I speak to you, I have to think back to what I've said to ensure I haven't said anything. I would wish to continue. And don't ask a question you think I won't answer."

She sighed, jogging up to him. And then reaching out her arm. She grabbed his hand, squeezing it and smiling feebly. He looked at her and smiled, strolling forwards with her hand in his. He then shaked her hair.

"I'm getting married in four days," she said, quietly, groaning weakly through her throat. "My fiancé, Kentaro, used to work here. I think the world knows that now. Do you?"

"I worked alongside him," he said quietly. "Except we never talk unless we are together working chemicals and that's a rare chance."

"Chemicals?" she said.

"Yes," he sighed, "But that's about all I am going to tell you. Keep walking."

She pulled him towards her and kissed him. He pulled himself off and shaked his head. She frowned without speaking, running away from him towards the castle. He rushed after her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling himself towards her in a passionate enclosement. They stood there, whispering and kissing for roughly five minutes. He pulled her bra and she moved.

"I can't," she sighed.

"Me neither," he sighed too.

They both walked forwards at different paces. In ten minutes they reached the castle-looking gates. He sighed, moaning from his neck as she did. She was tempted to snatch him and drive away from the area and abandon Kentaro. Steve looks like he loves her while Kentaro is too busy killing Vexx and Inuart. But on the other side, she only knows Steve for less than twenty minutes.

He smiled as she strolled forwards, her fingers trembling. It has hardly been twenty minutes and she feels like its been a life journey between them. What was in her mind was in his too. Not that they both wanted to get together, but the fact that she thought that she knew him, and if he thought the same. Then they knew eachother.

"Hey, he doesn't have to know," Steve said quietly.

"Later," she replied, annoyed. "We'll do it later. But it ends."

"It's hardly even started," he groaned, looking at her. "It can't end before it starts."

"Shut up," she shouted. "And walk on in silence."

She walked on slowly before touching the gate with her fingers. She looked at the modern version of a middle-aged castle. Except there was no moat and the gates opened at the touch of a button on his remote. They strolled in, she formally looked around.

"I just want to know why I am really here, Steve," she sighed. "Help me."

She touched his hand and then stared at him as he leaned forwards. He snatched her towards her, feeling her body and touching her hair. She groaned as he smiled, grabbing her back. She ripped the shirt from his left shoulder, catching sight of a large scar. She stared as it as he kissed her neck.

"Why are you scarred?" she asked.

"OK, I give in," he said peacefully. "They tortured me. They beat me and forced me. I will drive you back and blow this place to cinders, alright? And we will leave together."

"Whatever," she replied, terrified of Kentaro's answer to this. "Let's go away from here then. Away from the Zaibatsu altogether."

After a five minutes speed walk, they travelled back towards the car. He sat down in the Labarghini Gallardo, clicking one button on a remote and causing the road to open wider. He span around and shot forwards twisting the car around the bends. They sped along the hill, parking immediately in front of the open railing. He pressed a button, causing the whole road the lower down to below the road's normal level. The railings closed. He began to drive and then stopped at a parking area.

"Calm, now," he sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

He shot forwards, holding her hands and stroking it. He pushed himself over her, his face over his shoulder. Cars shot past, but the noise meant nothing, the sound of horns blaring meant nothing and the sounds of horns blasting meant nothing either. He smiled as she pulled him down, scratching his back. He span them around so his head faced the roof. He sat up and saw a black car with two faces in it - Suferion and Yusen. He opened his eyes and then smiled putting his thumbs up.

Suferion was holding a Tactical Sniper. He aimed his eye on it, positioning the crosshairs on Cynthia's head. Cynthia wiped her tongue over Steve's neck, moving her body lightly down. Suferion pushed his sniper lower, aiming the crosshairs at her breast. He put his finger on the trigger, facing her. His eyes were squinting, a warm green tear shot down his face. He smiled, evily, as he saw Steve nod his head. Cynthia was only in her bra and knickers, she had stripped. Suferion fired, the bullet flaring out the gun and clashing into the glass of their window and soaring through the air, smashing into Cynthia's window and then... Blood covered the windscreen.

The car sped forwards, leaving Steve to Cynthia and shooting along the road. As they went further, they left the sight of Cynthia's blurry eyes. Steve stared at her, covered in blood. He stepped on the wheel, driving forwards and following Suferion's car.

* * *

The Eleventh Chapter is finished. What will happen to Kentaro. When he is about to stand on the altar and saying 'I do' then he will be surprised when his fiancée fails to turn up. WHAT a sad way to be shot. But murdered?

Next chapter...

Kentaro stands at the altar, his face is down. What has he been told?


	12. Chapter 12: Jingle Bells, All Goes Well?

**Messed Up: Mishima Zaibatsu**  
**Chapter Twelve. Jingle Bells, All Goes Well**

**Author's Notes:** This is a special 3 500 word long chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

# _I was born in a cross-fire hurricane  
And I howled at my ma in the driving rain,  
But it's all right now, in fact, it's a gas!  
But it's all right. I'm Jumpin' Jack Flash,  
It's a Gas! Gas! Gas!_

_I was raised by a toothless, bearded hag,  
I was schooled with a strap right across my back,  
But it's all right now, in fact, it's a gas!  
But it's all right, I'm Jumpin' Jack Flash,  
It's a Gas! Gas! Gas!_

_I was drowned, I was washed up and left for dead.  
I fell down to my feet and I saw they bled.  
I frowned at the crumbs of a crust of bread.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I was crowned with a spike right thru my head.  
But it's all right now, in fact, it's a gas!  
But it's all right, I'm Jumpin' Jack Flash,  
It's a Gas! Gas! Gas!_

_Jumping Jack Flash, its a gas  
Jumping Jack Flash, its a gas  
Jumping Jack Flash, its a gas  
Jumping Jack Flash, its a gas_ #

He stopped singing, his eyes turning to the boy on the steering wheel. He stared at Kentaro, twisting his fingers around the magazine of the gun. He raised a finger. They came to a stop on top of a bridge. The breaks twisted as the car swung, blocking off the road. Light rain turned to heavy rain as he soared forwards. He stared at the water beneath the bridge. It rushed at full speed.

"Baima," he said quietly, looking at the rushing water. "It's the night before the day of my wedding. I have to be clean for the marriage. I can't say 'I do' and then whilst leaning over a gun swishes out and clatters on the floor. Or bullets, or pellets. This is America! This is the USA. Carrying even an unloaded gun will get you locked up."

"Shut up, get out, and throw the gun in the water!" the man shouted.

It was Hedaro. The police officer who worked with Lei Wulong and had spoken to Kentaro when he was in jail. He had been fired by Lei Wulong when he attacked the chief and he was banned from the Police Department for his entire life. Slash, until when Lei Wulong advised the chief to rehire him.

"Go on, don't just wait there!"

Kentaro opened the door. He pulled the car door open and then looked over the railings. He threw it into the water after a minute of hesitation. His eyes were shaking as he watched the water squash the gun into a pile of metal, crushed with the other unknown metal and materials in the water. He turned to Hedaro and smiled, and then looked at his shirt. It was bloody.

"Hedaro!" he called out. "My shirt! Blood is on my shirt! I need to get a whole new suit and uniform incase they arrest me or she knows! I can't turn up to a wedding bloodied."

He moved into his pocket and rushed towards the car. He pulled out a piece of white paper and jumped into the car. The car sped of in high speed. It crossed down the second lane and merely avoided two collisions.

Meanwhile...

He sped around the corner. He stopped at the train station holding two tickets to a different country. By the looks of it, two tickets to hell. It was Hwoarang. A girl walked out of the station, flicking a ticket onto the ground. She walked towards Hwoarang as her phone began to ring. Asuka answered the phone.

"I will be coming," she said, quietly. "And who knows what resources I may carry?"

Asuka walked towards the convertible Jaguar. "Yes, I will be going to the wedding as long as I bring a friend. Bye."

She jumped over the door, flinging her mobile into the air and catching it before Hwoarang shot forwards. He smiled at her, his glasses were tinted red as he stared at the road. He skidded around the corner before pulling his hand down his pocket.

"I need to drive faster," Hwoarang laughed. "Got to meet a friend. How was your funeral?"

"Funeral?" Asuka growled. "I was in hospital for a broken leg and injuries on my rib, that was torture, not a funeral!"

He nodded, ignoring her complaints as he sped fifty miles per hour. He looked at her before turning on the radio. They were playing Beyoncé's song Crazy In Love. He sped around the corner. His legs ached before he stepped on the brakes.

"Fifty yards," he groaned. "Five zero yards!"

"So what?" she laughed. "Where are we actually going, Rong?"

"Hwoa-rong," he replied, setting his foot on acceleraye as the bar reached seventy and then eighty miles per hour.

"Come on, you can go faster than that!"

He shrugged, speeding ninety miles per hour and then up to a hundred, cruising the car around a sharp corner going below thirty miled and then finally brakiong infront of a modern house.

"Exit the car," he ordered. "Number 34."

Hwoarang stepped out the open door. He leaned into the car, opening the box in the passenger seat and pulling out a Colt M1902. He rushed out the car and slammed the door, running towards her and then aiming the gun at her head. He pushed the muzzle against her hair when the door opened. Heihachi Mishima! He was alive?

He had been killed by Jack 4 in an explosion because of Kazuya. But if he was alive then he was responsible for the Mishima Zaibatsu. So he was behind the shooting of Cynthia. Is she dead then? Is she just like him? In immortality. Heihachi pulled his hand around her neck, allowing Hwoarang to walk in and connecting his muzzle with her head, kicking the door closed.

"It's three quaters of a million dollars," Heihachi groaned. "Tell Kentaro and let's see which bride he takes?"

MEANWHILE...

His fingers continued pressing the buttons on the keypad. Every button changed. Changing, and changing. He wrote passwords and usernames and ackings of different types of computers. He did it until he eventually ran out of breath. He stared at the screen as she moved and sat down beside him. It was the same faces who had called Kentaro and Cynthia earlier. It was Jin and Xiaoyu.

He stared at the screen as a video of both Kentaro and Cynthia appeared. Cynthia was in the car. There was blood, you couldn't see what was happening inside. She was dead. Hopefully, in Jin's case. Wait... he lead them to the Zaibatsu. Maybe he was incharge? Or was he allied with Heihachi. The world parts in so much misery. So much misery.

His eyes were concentrating as he saw Kentaro in a Lamborghini Gallardo in a brand new suit with a police officer seated beside him. The gun was gone. He watched as Hedaro steered left, cruising right. He felt his hands twisting the pedal around. Jin stared at Kentaro as the car pulled up to a church. He laughed as he began to type something in. The adress of the church appeared.

"Get Steve," Jin laughed. "I need to get there."

MEANWHILE...

"Listen to my rap I wrote," Kentaro laughed.

He pulled out a paper and played a beat on the radio, an instrumental version of Eminem's rap, I'm Cleaning out My Closet.

'_There is something that I am trying to say, Hedaro.  
What you won't let me do and let me do  
It's a thing that you do when you are in rush...  
That's why I saved it for my wedding..._

_Fourty five bucks in my blazor  
Looking round see my girl'll be in labour  
Wait more  
It doesn't look like I'll be here before my way, brother  
At least I'm the one who's gonna prove I ain't in no gay borough  
Wait lover_

_It was me who put that ring and slipped it on your finger  
Well, at least it wasn't me, the one who was a winger  
If you go linger than we're together forever and get the better of me  
Before you get the sweat out of me_

_Jilted, filtered.  
Still his? Here now!  
Way to go... Out my way...  
That's the way that I play...  
Wait, your trying to say I'm gay  
Man, it's like it, man, I'm straight  
Like I'm neat, that's the day I got to say  
I do, well I ain't through with you today._

_Park the car at the edges  
__Br__ake my par at the ledges  
Forget it, it's too tough a wake to get to  
W__ait, it's my baby at the end, there is a way to get through  
Because I need another dollar, wait it's to stay, to fret to_

_Wait, __you! Come back, I need a dollar on it  
Before I get a final warning - I'm gonna get through this  
__It's like I tried to play through this before I ba__it this mistress  
Before she cries and starts to die and then we lie on thisness._

_Jiltered, filtered.  
Still his? Here now!  
Way to go... Out my way...  
That's the way that I play...  
Wait, your trying to say I'm gay  
Man, it's like it, man, I'm straight  
Like I'm neat, that's the day I got to say  
I do, well I ain't through with you today._

_This is just the last chapter 'fore I adapt you as wife  
I'm gonna pass this fucking mayhem with just one of my knives  
But that's not the way I play, I'll take another ten lives  
Th__en I'm gone, that's how I say I don't want none of y__our strife_

_Try and cry, die alive, strike a night, height a stry  
That's the way that I say I ain't waiting for mine  
That's the day that I say I ain't dying to night..._

"Let me guess? You want to bind for your own alibi?"  
"Yeah."

_Jiltered, filtered.__  
Still his? Here now!  
Way to go... Out my way...  
That's the way that I play...  
Wait, your trying to say I'm gay  
Man, it's like it, man, I'm straight  
Like I'm neat, that's the day I got to say  
I do, well I ain't through with you today._

_My last time!_

_It's the last rhyme that I call  
The last time I'm a fool  
One more time that I knew  
What I'm trying to get through  
It's the new way to stall  
What I flew when I bawl  
But it's time for me too  
To tell her that I do!_

"Why did you interrupt my rap about the alibi?" Kentaro asked Hedaro. "Why? At least it rhymed but my line was going to be 'I suggest, I fight this cop until I get alibi' but your ruined it."

"I am not with the police anymore," Hedaro moaned. "Me and Lei Wulong are over. And we're at the church. I suppose that you get out of this car, sit in front of the altar and stand when you hear the music. Here comes the bride. All dressed in white. Bla, bla, bla!"

"Don't make me nervous, Hedaro," he laughed, wiping his suit and then walking forwards towards the altar.

His friends were all crowded around the altar. One of his long-time friends from England, Tanya Cross, had just made her way through the door, sitting at the altar in laughter.

"Kentaro," she laughed, two seats behind him. "How long is the bride-wait?"

"Twenty minutes?"

The doors opened slowly as a man walked in, nodding. The vicar stood straight, rising his hands in the air as Lee Chaolan walked in. He was Jin's uncle, and had once worked with Kentaro. He walked forwards and then sat next to Tanya. He smiled at her and then looked drowzily at Kentaro. He put his hands in his pocket, half-pulling out a gun. In his head span Heihachi's words to him - 'Kill the bride.' He stared at Kentaro in a deathly glare.

"Stop!" someone shouted. "Sorry, my brother was tickling me!"

Kentaro noticed the voice of Xiaoyu as he turned around and waved to him. At least Jin wasn't there with her, but that could show she was dangerous. In fact she had a knife in her bra. She pulled it out and slid it into a robe beneath her dress. 'Kill the groom.' She remembered how Jin told her those exact words. Xiaoyu's brother, Gan, was there next to her.

The music sprung as Cynthia walked in. There was blood on her arm, but she cared no reason. Her brother, Lotte, was there next to her. Lotte had come all the way from Argentina to see his sister being wed. He held her arm tight. He walked down the aisle with her. The music sprung loudly as Kentaro stood up, listening to muttering and squeeks of the chairs.

Kentaro walked up to the stage, his best man, Lotte, rushed forwards, forgetting to sit next to the groom. He pulled Kentaro towards the altar, standing beside him and next to the vicar. Cynthia finally reached the altar and took her two steps to the top. They were both nervous, but looked at each other in no doubt.

"Khu..khmm..." the vicar silenced. "We all gather together to witness the marriage of Kentaro and Cynthia. Before I start, is there any body who opposes to their marriage?"

There was silence. At the same time of the marriage, Asuka and Hwoarang were on a helicopter. She had a rocket launcher facing the church as they hovered around it. They were studying the church through a telescopial rocket launcher. In her ear, she heard Heihachi.

"Fire it when you hear 'I do' in the earpierce!"

She hesitated. Kentaro held Cynthia's hands and then smiled.

"Kentaro Usaro, do you take Cynthia to be your wedded wife?" the vicar asked. "Will you love her and protect her, from good and from evil, in health and sickness. Will you care for her and keep her until death do you part?"

"I do," he said, without hesitation.

"Cynthia Bakugan, do you take Kentaro to be your wedded husband?" the vicar asked. "Will you love himr and protect him, from good and from evil, in health and sickness. Willl you care for him and keep him until death do you part?"

There was an awkward silence as she stared at him from the vicar. She then hesitated for ten seconds. He widened his eyes, he realised it was the end of them. She was going to hate him now. He looked down. Was he really being told that his bride was going to dump him? Even worse, run away from the aisle. The vicar frowned as he raised a brow to him, looking at her almost in shame.

"No," she said, quietly.

Every heart beat transferred a huge difference. The crowd were frowning. Cynthia was upset. Kentaro knew he was going to blow the whole thing over some way or another. He looked at the ground. The patterns diversed into eachother. He looked up. A circular window with a painting of the crucifixion of Jesus balanced over his head. He was ashamed of himself.

"I will care for him, and after death we will still be together. I more than do."

Kentaro leaked a smile.

"You may kiss the bride," the vicar smiled.

As they moved to kiss, Lee Chaolan and Xiaoyu stood up. His hands moved to the gun, as hers did the knife. They slowly smiled, not knowing that they were both sent by different agencies to assassinate the same person. He drew the gun. He aimed at Kentaro's head and then focused the shot on Cynthia. His mind gave him the evils. He cancelled his movements. He decided that murdering her was not how to finish it.

The cheer of the crowd and witnesses roared above the hall. Kentaro was stuck in a clench with his wife. This was the last day he would call this bride his fiancé. He studied her hands as he held them. He rubbed them in his palms as he released her from his grip. He held her left hand and then marched down the aisle.

"Well done!" Tanya laughed, rushing out her row and hugging him. "Happy wedding day!"

"Thanks," he said, releasing her with a brand smile.

He smiled at the crowd. Everyone cheered as Xiaoyu moved forwards and smiled. He turned to his wife. He watched her as she span in a circle, flashing her dress in his face and landing on Kentaro.

"You nearly scared me half to death," he freaked.

"As a husband, you have to promise me something," she told him, in a serious manner. "You have to promise me with all your mistakes that you stay truthful to me, none of this _I-did'nt-tell-you-because-I-wanted-to-protect-you-shit_! You promise?"

"One condition," he barked in her face in rebound. "You have to promise, however bad or corrupt is my sin, if I happen to tell you, you must promise to never leave me, however bad it is."

"If you promise first," she replied in a cheerful tease.

"No," he argued. "Let's do it together. As proper copper floppers."

"And how about we seal it with a beautiful kiss?"

He moved towards her and clenched her. He held her in his arms, as she hugged him tightly. He held her within him, like he had only her to lose. He heard the crowd cheer loudly as he released her and smashed his mouth to his. He looked around him as Xiaoyu spat forwards, moving towards him. She gripped him in a hug, holding the knife in her bra under her dress. She pulled it out, but after thirty seconds of hugging, cancelled her movement, slipping it back in.

She released him and moved into the crowd, cheering them on again. As her hands cuffed together she moved backwards and sat in a blue car. She pushed her foot down moaning at the car.

"Jin, I couldn't go down with it," she said, shamefully. "They're happy together and I have no grudge with him."

---

"I'm sorry, Father, but I couldn't shoot her," Lee moaned, behind the crowd against the church. "I know you're above the church waiting for the shot but I can't go down with that."

"You damn idiot!" Heihachi shouted.

He slammed the phone down. He pushed Asuka forwards, his stomach laying on her back. She was bare-chested as he rubbed her back. She had her eye in the telescopial piece. She was waiting to be sexed up. She knew one way or another she was going to be raped. She swung herself back, smashing the launcher against the helicopter. She parted up the launcher, throwing each bit off, as Heihachi stripped his trousers down and pushed her against te wall.

---

Kentaro stared at the sunset. He was ready to go on his honey moon the next day. He felt the urge to go soon. His hands, holding his head, stroking thin lines of sweat out. He smiled, as he was now married. He looked at the ring on his finger, 750 carats. He smiled.


End file.
